The Gem Cycle 2
by 4fireking
Summary: Taking place after The Gem Cycle 1, Kiw, Koumori, and Nan's search for the eight gems lead them into the mountains. There they meet a demon, half-human and half-demon, who can freeze everything she touches. The demon has the gem. She promises to give it to them...But only if they do something for her: kill her sister and everyone in her village.
1. Enter Yui the Priestess

**Author`s Note: **I hope you fans of the Gem Cycle 1 are reading this. I fixed a little spelling mistakes I made in the first one. And I hope this one is much more pleasant for you to read. I do not own Inuyasha.

After the battle against Tsuanai and her henchmen Holf, Kiw the swordsman with amnesia, Koumori the half bat demon with ultrasonic voices, and Nan the ninja who they saved from the castle, traveled towards Cedar. Along the way they bumped into a few man-eating demons-nothing Kiw and Nan couldn't handle by themselves. Kiw was hankering for meat, but he couldn't eat any of the animals or the demons since they could be poisonous. The group finally reached a town with nice people who gave everyone food. Their stay was perfect until demon's arrived. They were demons with the wings of a bat but the faces of rats. They pillaged the town destroying houses, stealing the towns welfare, and grabbing the villagers. The demons bite the necks of every villager they captured and let blood rain down on the demons. The way they consume the blood were like little children.

"Run for your lives!" A villager shouts. " Flee!"

Kiw had his own thing to say to that cowardice villager. Kiw appeared in front of him and elbowed him in his head. The villager was unconscious but not dead. Kiw raised his sword over his head.

" Nan, prepare for battle. Koumori, protect the villagers."

" On it."

Nan and Koumori ran all over the place. Kiw jumps back and jumps on buildings. Two demons fly below and throw spears at him but he uses his quick sword technique to slice away the spears. The demons flew closer to Kiw.

" What is this?" one of the demons gasped.

_"_The human cut through the spear?" The other demon gasped.

" Quick Sword Peerless Fight!"

Kiw's sword and feet were attune. Kiw leaps up and attacks with a flurry of his stabs downward. His jabs rip through the demons flesh and kill it. The demon try flying away, but chains wrap around the demons arm and rip it off. The demons scream.

" You bitch!" The demon shouted.

Nan threw a knife at the demons forehead. It dies on contact. Other demons try to break in through the front entrance of the houses, but Koumori is waiting for them and screams with his high pitch scream. The scream gives them hallucinations of a scary tiger demon.

" Run away! Run away!" The demons screamed.

The demons flee. It was clear now even together they were no match for the three fighters. The villagers cheered for Kiw, Koumori, and Nan. The demons fluttered away like a flock of tailwag's. Even Koumori and Nan were cheering for Kiw. Kiw only wish he could feel their joyous feelings.

" _I should have killed them all when I had the chance. A wolf never stays astray from a dog; the wolves trap their prey and bombard them while they're weak. Not us. We just unleashed more powerful demons." _

XXX

Kiw, Koumori, and Nan stayed in the village for the night. Kiw tried to argue, but there was no arguing with his giddy, carefree friends. Nan got her own room. Kiw and Koumori-not able to sleep with Nan because of the gender difference between them- were given there own room together.

Koumori got the bed. There was only one bed in the room, and Kiw feeling like he was the "oldest" thought his "pupil" would benefit from a bed. Kiw leaned against the wall. Very bad posture, he felt sluggish, and a small tick formed on his forehead. Kiw couldn't take it anymore.

Kiw took his sword out and slammed it against the ground. His claymore was strong enough to break through the concrete. " Much better." Kiw grabbed the pommel of his sword with his left hand and pushed himself up-he was going to have a nice rest.

XXX

Morning. It was relaxing. The best sleep he had since he first wandered the scorching land, nearly dying of dehydration, when he meet a pair of five unlikely friends. Their names were Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.

Koumori and Nan must have also had a great night because they were both smiling. Kiw was on his way to them, but was stopped by a village elder. The elder was holding a big bag with what he only believe were gold coins.

" Here." The elder man said holding the bag out for Kiw to have. " Thanks for saving our town from demons."

" Keep it," Kiw said. " I am a wanderer. All I require is bed and nourishment."

" Thank you, kind sir. But is there anything you'll need, for all your help?"

" Yes there is."

Nan was playing with Koumori. The two had become really close since Kiw and Koumori rescued her from that mountain demon. Koumori reminded Nan of a brother she never had. And Koumori's small stature made it easy for her to do the things she could never do with her brother. Nan lifted him, blew on his bellybutton, and moved him over her head like a bird. They were having fun until...

Nan noticed Kiw in a shade of shadows. She almost didn't recognize him at first. He was wearing a new pair of clothes. He wears a red pair of hakamas with a red haori that only has a gray patch over his shoulder. He was also wearing a type or iron armor over these clothes along with a shoulder guard attached. This is attached to the rest of the armor by a strip of green cloth. The armor was tied at the waist with a yellow obi. His armor has a blue fern like pattern on it. He was wearing sandals. Along with black gloves that are held in place by his middle fingers.

" Kiw?" Nan and Koumori said in unison.

" Hey, Kiw -" Koumori started but he was interrupted by Nan.

" Who made those for you?" Nan asked.

" A nice tailor who rewarded me for saving their village. I'm not a person who holds onto clothes. My last clothes were ruined in our battle, so I needed to replace them. Now let's trudge on."

" Sure." Nan reached into her ninja girl. She pulled a scroll out. Nan rolled the scroll open and read out loud. " Our best direction is north."

" North it is then," Kiw said. " Let us move on -"

" Wait!"

Kiw was stopped by an old man. He was bald, wearing a green haori with a yellow vest, and natural tan. The man seemed out of shape. Kiw didn't know if he should listen or just push the man away. Then the man reached down his shirt and pulled something chained to his neck. It was a statue of a golem, helmet, sword, and shield.

" Take this with you. When the time I want you to -"

" Sell it?" Kiw said.

" No. I want you to take it out and remember all of us villagers." It was accurate to say that every villager in town was circled around Kiw, Nan and Koumori in one big circle. " I hope it will give you strength on your journey. Please remember us."

" Don't worry. I will carry this charm with me at all times. _At least until we get to the nearest market where I can sell it."_

It was good-bye. Kiw, Koumori, and Nan waved to the old man good-bye. The villagers, including the old man, waved good-bye to the group. Three hundred paces away from the village, Kiw and Nan turned around and never looked back. Koumori was fluttering over Kiw and Nan's heads. His arms morphed into wings - bat wings. Koumori never got a chance to say good-bye.

" _I hope the next villagers treat us like them." _

XXX

Kiw, Koumori, and Nan were in a hot spring. Kiw and Koumori were bathing together by themselves. Since Nan was a girl she insisted on going to the hot spring alone.

" Do you think Nan has changed her mind and wants us to bathe together?" Koumori asked Kiw.

" I don't think so," Kiw said. " Women don't like it when men stare at their naked bodies."

" Why?" Koumori said.

" Think about it, Koumori. Those vulgar eyes of yours staring at her, how do you think she'd react?"

" Aunt Kyoiku and I used to bathe naked – what's different about me, you, and Nan bathing naked?"

Kiw sighed. How was he supposed to explain this to a kid who wasn't related to him and wasn't even the same species as him? Before Kiw could say another word to Koumori, Koumori already transformed into his bat hybrid form and flew into the air about the trees. Koumori just had to learn the hard way what happens to perverts who peek on girls. Then Kiw heard a rattling noise. On the road he saw a boar demon pulling a wagon with a large pot in it.

Kiw followed him.

Kiw trekked after the boar demon. He was lucky the boar demon was singing some sort of disgusting tune to itself as it walked down the road. If Kiw was lucky he could take the basket without the boar demon noticing it gone and carry it somewhere safe - a terrible idea from the start. Every ten seconds the boar demon turned around to make sure his basket was safe.

Kiw couldn't steal it. Not while that pig tuskered oaf was still alive. Kiw sneaked behind the basket and tapped his hands against it. A small tapping sound echoed out of the basket. Kiw tapped on it against. There was that tapping sound again. Someone was really inside this basket.

Kiw was hidden behind the basket when the boar demon turned his head around, good. That meant Kiw now had ten more seconds. He clutched his hands over his sword handle, walked towards the demon, then prepared to chop and hack...a small imp demon jumped out of the carriage coach and jumped towards Kiw.

" Ah!" Kiw is able to block the demon with his sword as it tries to eat his face. Kiw pushes the creature off, uses his Quick-Sword to rip It into pieces and Kiw runs towards the boar demon. " Quick –"

But when Kiw tries to chop off the boar demon's head he found out the boar he was trying to slay is an image. The real boar demon jumped up towards him and tries to smash him with a bludgeon.

" _How could I've been so stupid?" _Kiw thought, the boar demon smashed its bluddgeon down as Kiw stumbles away from it. " _I should have fought with Koumori and Nan. We're a pack; the wolf can outsmart even the most audacious of prey because they can always think two steps ahead." _

Even though the boar demon was fat it moved its arms just as just as Kiw could use his quick sword. It took all of Kiw's iniquity and Quick-sword techniques to block the boar demons attacks. Kiw stumbled backwards away from the boar demon. The boar demon took a deep breath and blows. " **_Sun Belly Pig Stampede!" _**

Flames ignited in the demon boar's massive belly. A fire ball with a semblance of the boar demon came out of the demons mouth. Kiw is hit in the chest by the fire ball and pushed back. An impact like that would have killed most normal humans. The boar demon reaches his hand down to grab Kiw's sword, which stank of the blood of many demons Kiw slayed. The boar was in a reverie state.

" Once I take your handsome face I'll finally be able to get woman –"

The boar did not expect to be kicked in the groin by one whom seemed so dead. The boar demon angrily stood on his feet. Kiw was holding the ancient relic the man in the town gave him. The relic was covered in black dust where Kiw would've been hit. A smile spread on Kiw's face.

" So all this is because you're fat, huh? If you really want girls to like you then maybe you can work on losing some of that pig fat."

" I have a glander condition!" The boar demon shouted. He no longer reminded Kiw of a boar demon. He seemed more like a lecherous person who wanted to conceive so-so badly. He raises his bludgeon over his head and shouts, " **_War Hammer!" _**

XXX

The boar demons weapon caught on fire. He swiveled that weapon towards Kiw. He slashed his bludgeon down. Kiw blocked the attack with his sword. Kiw can't protect himself against the attack long. One slip up and his head would be crushed. Kiw kicked the boar demon in the groin. The big boar demon fell to his knees. Kiw walked past him towards the card.

" Now to free someone you trapped."

" Who's trapped? I just carry vegetables to town – the humans pay lots of gold coins for the vegetables I bring. It's true!"

" Right. Then I guess you won't mind me if I look inside this basket to see these 'vegetables'."

Kiw opened the basket. Kiw opened the lid of the basket and a female fell stumbled out. This female was a monk. This monk was a fiery red hair girl, dark green eyes and wear gold earrings. Her robes were quite poor and ragged. They were the same as iterant monks. And tekko: arm protectors. She also carried a Shakujō staff like Miroku and all other monks do. She also has a very curvaceous figure. Much more curvaceous than Nan. Don't blame him, she was practically begging him to fondle her. She holds sutras up and shows them to Kiw. He is confused.

" Demon?" the female monk said.

" No," Kiw muttered very soft and slow so he could be sure the crazy lady could hear him. " Human. At least I'm sure I'm human. My name is Kiw."

" Kiw. Are you strong?"

" I don't know."

" To live strong is very difficult, to overcome uncertainty is an enormous task."

Behind Kiw the priestess sees Nan without her ninja garb wearing a towel concealing her body and she sees Koumori, who she does not know is a demon yet, with a small slap mark on his face. Kiw turned around and smirked. Now Koumori knew why you shouldn't peek on girls.

" Kiw, who is your new friend?" Nan asked.

" I don't know," Kiw replied. " But she won't answer any of my questions. Watch." Kiw leaned closer to the frailly faced priestess. " What's your name?"

" After Fall there's Winter," the priestess said. " After Winter there's Summer. After Summer there's Spring. After Spring it's Fall. Four seasons for the whole year – three months worth of change."

The boar demon was trying to make a run for it. The coward. He was trying to run down a hill away from Kiw. But Kiw lobbed a chunk of wood from the wagon, hitting the demon in the back of the head and caused him to tumble down the slope.

Nan and Koumori were impressed. Not the priestess. She walked slowly, carrying her staff with her, to an old tree. The priestess kneeled down and spoke to the tree.

" Are you the Forest's Elder," the priestess said to tree. " My name is Yui. I seek your sagaciousness."

Kiw walked up to the priestess and put a hand on her tekko guard.

" It's just a tree," Kiw said. " It's not real –"

" Silence!"

This was no ordinary tree. The bark of the tree morphed into a bald man's head. Kiw couldn't believe it. What was _he _doing here?

" I am the unfathoable Shinaya. I know all, see all, and tell all. I say ones destiny; one man with one prolong journey. You, priestess of the Mushin temple Yui. You have something you'd wish to share with me?"

" I do, sagacious Shinaya," the red haired priestess said. " I was performing an exorcism for the Cedar Emperor's son. When I completed my task I stayed the night. But when I awoke I was being kidnapped by this boar demon."

" And why did you perform an exorcism on their son?"

" The emperor told m eif I could save his son...he'd tell me a secret of mine."

" Yes, you must return to Cedar and confront this emperor. He speaks the truth about your secret. Go to him."

" But Cedar is guarded by sentry duty."

" We'll go with you to Cedar," said Kiw. He touched Yui's right shoulder. "We were on our way there anyway. This way we can help each other."

" Yes. For your kindness you must be rewarded." Yui pulled Kiw's hand down and he fondled her clevage. Kiw's face turned beet red. Nan scowled at Kiw. Koumori just rubbed his slap mark. " It is legitimatimal for men to want to fondle girls. Take mine as -"

" Kiw you stupid jerk!"

Nan lobbed a chunk of wood at the back of Kiw's neck. Kiw tumbled down the slope just like the boar demon.

" Did I make the mistake of harrassing another maidens man?" Yui clapped her hands together and smiled. " Relieve all temptations."


	2. Mereby and the Fan

**Author's Note**: Will Kagome and Kiw meet in this story, no. I would like to thank the people who've read my last chapter. This one isn't as long but I hope you enjoy it.

Kagome was in her house studying every second she could. She was in a lapse, if she didn't get an eighty on her next test she won't go to high school with her friends - Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri - all of which Kiw kissed on the first day in the modern world. Ever since Kikyo died Inuyasha had been sulking. He was thinking how Kikyo might still be alive. That Naraku hadn't killed her.

" Kagome," Kagome's mother Mama Higurashi bellowed in the kitchen. " Your tutor is here."

Since Kagome's grades were so bad, all because she skipped more than half the school year to go on adventures with her friends, Mrs. Higurashi decided she would need a tutor.

Kagome liked how this tutor wasn't like Inuyasha, and was more like her classmate Hōjō. He was kind, sweet, a little on the slow side, but he was also very caring and smart. His name is Junjō. Junjō greeted Kagome with a nice smile and outspoken handshake.

" Yesterday we studied Math," he said. " Maybe today we can work on your English."

Junjō was tenacious at helping Kagome study, but he tried not to touch her. That was mostly her grandpa's fault. Her granfather kept telling perjurious lies about her being sick. First he told them she had mono, then she has an infection, food poisoning, and gout. Also, Junjō was a total fag. Kagome saw him mostly around guys, wearing expensive clothes and combing his hair in gel.

Kagome's mother put a pot on the kettle. Tea was boiling. Junjō already skimmed Kagome through Column II of her textbook. She understood everything Junjō taught her. He was a genius. And he was one year younger than Kagome but already a year ahead of her. ( I'm not going to bore you on homework, so let's skip to the main event). After thirty minutes of studying, Junjō enjoyed a scone with a cup of tea and so did Kagome. Kagome burned her lips against the cup. Junjō seemed to have a better resistance of the cup since he drank it normally.

Everything was fine - the only thing that could ruin this was a flea-bitten dog demon named Inuyasha.

Inuyasha came unannounced into Kagome's house. She was getting sick and tired of him walking into her house and demanding she'd come back to the feudal era to help him find Shikon Jewel shards. In both worlds all Kagome had to do was say "Sit Boy" and Inuyasha would fall to the ground. She didn't have to do it so often now that Inuyasha managed to mellow down a bit and no longer asked her to come to the feudal era; she'll come to him when she wants too.

Kagome was embarrassed about what Inuyasha would say to Junjō . Kagome hadn't introduced Inuyasha to a lot of her friends and for good reasons. Inuyasha is driven by a fierce, persistent determination to win and his guts in battle have proved to let him get a favorable result. However, his volatile emotions often turn into childish behavior.

" Hi," Kagome said trying her best to smile. She looked really goofy with how wide her mouth was open and waving her hand at him. " What a pleasant surprise. Junjō, this is my de - I mean friend Inuyasha."

" Are you directing towards me?" Junjō held out his hand for Inuyasha to shake. But Inuyasha just whiffed the air around Junjō. " Something smells."

" How rude can you get?"

" Not you, Kagome. Hey you."

" Y-Yes," Junjō stuttered.

" Are you human?"

" What do you mean?"

" Yeah, you're human, probably. But this scent..."

" I-I-I-I-Inuyasha...Sit, boy!" Inuyasha fell face first to the ground. Junjō walked back when he fell. " Sorry, Junjō. I think you should leave."

" But what about your studies?"

" I'll do them later - I promise."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's right foot and dragged him away. Inuyasha continuously banged his chin against the flight of steps as they walked upstairs. Prominent beads of sweat went down his brow. He felt a broad spectrum of emotions, including embarrassment, exasperation, confusion, and shock.

" They're gone...What on Earth just happened?"

XXX

Kiw, Nan, Koumori, and the newly acquanited Yui were walking towards Cedar. Yui and Koumori were in the front of the group. Since Yui had been there before she was the only one who could led them through the right route. Nan was behind them, cross armed and closing her eyes in anger, as Kiw walked on her tail. Kiw wasn`t allowed to go past Nan or she`d use her katana on him.

`` Why is Nan so angry with Kiw?`` Koumori asked Yui.

`` I think Nan likes Kiw,`` Yui said. `` She`s just frustrating about something.``

`` You putting master`s hands on YOU?``

`` Yes.``

`` If it`s your fault than why is Nan angry with Kiw?``

`` I think Nan wants to forget about it and Kiw`s face just tells her _he touched it_. A woman wants to know that a man only has eyes for her. If he`s always looking at other girls, he`s an idiot for not noticing her.``

`` Yui, what do you think keeps a man and a woman together?``

`` Well, I think the most important thing is the man can do something for her nobody else can.``

`` Like touching _your _chest?``

`` Yes...like touching _my __chest.`` _

The group turned to the right. Right turn, they were going down a different room. It was a change of atmosphere from Nan giving Kiw the cold shoulder and Kiw acting like he didn`t know why she was angry - he lost his memory`s but that didn`t mean he was stupid.

Then they saw someone running down the road. It was a little kid. A little girl. Her hair is in two ponytails, with a small cow-lick on her right side. On her shoulders she has two red plates. A white and blue shirt, with blue pants. She has a yellow sash tied around her waist, and a matching pair of bracelets on each wrist. She also was wearing a red pair of shoes. She has a large forehead, thin curvy eyebrows, and blood red eyes. She was carrying a fan with both her little arms. She was running too fast and rammed into Kiw.

She fumbled to the ground. The fan fell on her head. Kiw, Koumori, Nan, and Yui stared at the foolishness of the girl. She quickly got back on her feet, upright, and tried to hide the fan from their eyes. It didn't work.

" If anyone asks, you didn't see me," the little girl said.

" What?" Kiw said.

" Sorry, I don't have time to explain. Just promise you won't tell."

" Hey, what's that fan thingy you got there?" Koumori asked.

" Oh, nothing—nothing at all! Remember, you didn't see me!"

The girl ran around Kiw, Koumori, Nan, and Yui. She ran down the opposite path of Kiw, Koumori, Nan, and Yui.

" Well," said Nan. " Looked like she was in a hurry." " She was hiding something." Yui said.

" I wonder what it was?"

XXX

Cedar. Cedar was large and imposing place. It was surrounded by lush trees and three oceans. The whole village were surrounded by shrines and hotels where people lived. Then at the highest hill in town was a large castle.

Inside, Kiw walked up a double set of stairs with a decorated balustrade leading up to the statue of an angelic female figure. He saw gravestone, flanked by a pair of crosses. A set of stairs flanked by well-kept, short hedges, circled on three sides by a decorative railing. The inside of the castle was a mausoleum.

Kiw finally reached the top of the stairs. There was a man standing there. Well, he wasn't really a man but a demon. He is short, old man with oddly flat brown hair, which tapers to a point in three places: on both sides of his face and in the center of his forehead. He also has tufts of hair on his head are car ears. He also had a light-yellow tail growing out of his backside; giving him a strong cat-like appearance. He also had bristle-edged mustache, along with tiny, dark-colored eyes and eyebrows that resemble musical notes.

" Oh, woe is me," the man said pacing around the room.

" Is something wrong?" Kiw asked.

" Someone stole the emperor's magic fan. Now Cedar is defenseless! And to top it off Princess Meredy has disappeared! Emperor Moka's worried sick. He won't leave his chambers. Now his son has left to find the thief."

" Meredy?" Koumori said. " She's disappeared?"

" Meredy's friend Lamy would where she is, but now she's gone, too."

" _Wait a sec," _Nan thought. " _Didn't we just see Princess Meredy_? _And wasn't she carrying something when we saw her? Was that the fan the emperor was looking for?" _

" Wait a sec," Kiw said. He, Koumori, and Yui got into a huttle so they could talk to each other without the cat demon hearing them. " Didn't we see Meredy?"

" Yes," Yui said. " But she didn't look really happy to see US!"

" Wasn't she carrying something when we saw her?" Koumori asked.

" You don't think that was the fan?" said Kiw.

Nan ticked at the three. They were saying the exact things she was thinking.

" You know maybe it was," Nan said.

" But that means Meredy stole it!" Koumori said.

" There must be some explanation," said Kiw.

" Meredy!" the cat demon cried. " Where did you run off to this time? If anything happens to you...the emperor will think it's all my fault! He told me to keep an eye on her, and now this! What if she ran away because of something I said?! Emperor Moka will banish me forever!"

" He'll pop his ears if we tell him Meredy took the fan," said Kiw.

" Guess we'll have to get to the bottom of this ourselves," said Yui.


	3. A Grotesque Hand

**Author's Note**: Before I typed this chapter out I wrote it down on paper. I'm going to continue writing until this one is done. So sorry, but I'm going to make this one only half as long as the first one. Good thing it's not a movie.

Kiw, Koumori, Nan, and Yui followed the road they thought might bring them to Meredy. Kiw thought handing the emperor his fan back might allow him to negotiate for this gem he was allegedily suppose to have. Along the way they ran into five stupid bandits with swords who acted tough.

" Give us everything!" The leader of the bandits shouted raising his sword over his head. " Your coins! Your woman! And your clothes -"

The sword above the bandits head was sliced in half. He raised the broken tip to his face and exasperated. Kiw scoffed. " Here's a little life lesson," Kiw said. " Conceal your weapom until you're sure that your enemy is unarmed than take out your weapon. Now move!"

The bandits moved away from Kiw's path. Kiw concealed his weapon and walked through their line.

" I wonder what they meant by woman?" Nan said. " I'm a girl. Why did they not say 'women'?"

" Probably because they don't see you as a woman," Yui pat Nan's back and chanted something to her. Probably an incantation to make her more womanly. " The key is fat. Don't exercise so much and you can be as beautiful as me."

Yui was a sneaky kitty. She stood stocially as small cat ears appeared from her head. Nan growled like a coyote when she looked at her.

Koumori jumped on Kiw's right hand. Kiw held Koumori up like a hawk. " Koumori, fly up there and tell us where we are." Koumori nodded. Two bat wings appeared. Koumori flew into the sky. Nan was arguing about something to do with "you" and "vixen". Both Yui and Nan didn't notice Koumori as he flew above the trees and landed on Kiw's hand.

" There's a mountain north from here."

" A mountain...?" Kiw turned around, walked up to Nan and Yui, and broke up their fight. " I know where Mereby is."This intrigued Nan and Yui and stopped them from sputtering at each other. How did Kiw know where she went? " She wouldn't have stolen her father's fan and ran away. A fan wouldn't sell for a bowl of ramen. But what is she's planning to met someone outside the village, like those bandits. Since they are outside the village they'd have to meet somewhere secluded."

" Where?" Nan said.

" In a cave. What if there's a cave in the mountains? She'd have to meet them there."

XXX

It was just like Kiw hoped. There was a cave entrance in that mountain. Kiw walked through the tunnel with Koumori, Nan, and Yui. It was creepy for Kiw. It reminded him of being back in those mountains with Hoth and Tsuanai. Kiw just hoped there wasn't some giant demon waiting for him.

Kiw saw a waft of smoke rise over his face. Then his vision turned hazy. Why was everything now so foggy? Kiw covered his mouth with the sleeves of his hakama.

" _Azure" _

Something was telling Kiw his real name. The air turned humid like the scorching desert he woke up in.

" _Azure" _

Kiw was in that desert. The sun turned crimson in color. A blood moon. In the moon a shadow was zigzagging through it. This was a serpentine creature. It had no wings on its back and horns protrude from its head. Kiw knew...that thing was him.

" Kiw!" Kiw got out of his reverie state. He coughed. " Look."

Kiw saw Koumori, Nan, and Yui looking behind him. He turned around. There was Meredy with the fan. She was standing in the only shine of light. It appeared she was waiting for someone. " Daddy needs this fan," she said rubbing the fan-fornly she looked at it. " Should I bring it back to him? If he finds out I took it he'll be mad at me."

" You did the right thing, child." Kiw, Koumori, Nan and Yui saw a hideous, grotesque hand come out of the shadows. Meredy wasn't alone. It was dark. They couldn't see his face. " It's not like you've giving it away - just a temporary exchange for your friend Lamy's life."

" Lamy?" Koumori said behind Kiw's back. " Why does that name sound so familiar?"

" Lamy was the girl mentioned in the castle," Kiw said. " She and Mereby always played together. They're trying to bargin her life for the fan. Bastards."

Mereby also thought the whole situation was chicanery. She hugged the fan so the hand wouldn't take it. " Daddy needs the fan. Big brother is going to come looking for me. I-I need more time to think."

" Hmm. It's all the same for me. Just remember one thing. Your friend Lamy is alone in a dark room without food or water. How long do you think she will stay there before she loses her mind?"

The hand rubbed Meredy's head to show her how much of a little girl she was.

All the darkness in the room shined with yellow-white lights. Mereby took one look at the fan, sighed, and rubbed the back of her neck.

" My friend Lamy is gone. I'm a felon. What should I do?"

" Don't trust anything that guy said."

Kiw, Koumori, Nan, and Yui walked up to Mereby. " It's you." Mereby clenched the fan. " Daddy sent you to take me back, didn't he?"

" Woah, no one sent us here?" Kiw replied. " We're here to take you back home."

" Liar!"

Mereby squeezed the fan. The fan turned brown decorative with small rocks. She waved the fan and a rock wave of pillars from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line move towards them. Nan jumped out of the way, Koumori jumped on Kiw's back as Kiw jumped away from it, and Yui created a blue barrier around her. The rocks broke against the barrire.

" I am Yui," Yui said, " I am trained in the spiritual arts. I don't like seeing people, even demons, hurt people weaker than them. But don't think I won't do the same to you."

Rocks clambered down from the walls and transformed into sword-like structures. They thrashed towards Nan.

" Rensa!"

Nan threw a small wooden ball at the sword. The ball exploded destroying the stone. Nan then used chains against Mereby. Jagged rocks that looked like teeth - circling around her - blocked the chain. Mereby was proficent at using the fans pinnacle power. Nan tried to move, but her feet were trapped in the ground. Koumori screamed as loud as he could in his normal form. The sound infuriated Mereby. Koumori used this time to run towards Mereby and try to take her fan away. On impulse Mereby wavd her fan and knocked Koumori to the ground with a wall of rocks. He was trapped in dirt; only his head wasn't stuck.

"Quick Blade Skewer!"

Kiw took his blade out. He grapsed the handle with both hands and plunged towards Mereby. Mereby raised a boulder from the ground to protect her, but Kiw sliced the boulder in half. He lunged his sword at Mereby's hand and knocked the fan out.

" Ah!"

Mereby tried to grab the fan. She froze as Kiw raised his sword to her neck. " We're not here to hurt you." Kiw offered her his hand. Why? Why after she attacked him and his friend would he offer _her _a hand. Mereby grabbed Kiw's hand as he helped her to her feet. " Sure we were planning on finding you so we could take you back to your father. Your father won't leave his chambers because he thinks you were kidnapped. Now I want to help you get back your friend."

" You will?"

" Yes. I know I would do something like this if one of my friends was taken. but no matter what situation I'm in stealing is wrong - I'm only making people sad when I do it. So if I help you keep those feelings and tell the truth. Can you promise me that?"

What Kiw said to Mereby got to her. Tears trickled down her eyes. She remembered the time her father sat on his throne and Mereby handed him a star-shaped rock. One time she and her brother were in the woods attacked by a brown bear. Her father came to their rescue and strangled the bear with his brawny hands so it wouldn't hurt them. Mereby hugged Kiw around his waist. Her tears dripped over his hakama. Nan and Koumori were free from their imprisonment. Yui walked to Kiw and smiled.

" I want you to know you could have been a great monk. Just don't let it go to your head."


	4. Demon's Trespassing

**I had a little help making this chapter with Btolson23. He thought that the chapter in his story One Piece New Nakama would be a good way to spice up the story. So I thank you Btolson23. **

Mereby gave the fan to Kiw for safe keeping. Kiw rewarded her honesty by carrying her on his back. Koumori didn't like that, and not because he now had to walk on the dirty ground. Koumori felt replaced by Mereby, who was a pure human and a girl and a child. If she joined her group Koumori would be replaced by her.

" We should head back to the village to obtain some help from your dad." Kiw said to the little lump named Mereby on his back. " They can help us fight to get your friend back."

" No," Mereby said. " I chose to get Lamy back this way and I want to see my plan through to the end. I just don't want to be alone when I make this deal."

" Did they tell you where the exchange was going to take place?" Nan said.

" Yes. Kiw, can you please put me down." Kiw put Mereby down. Mereby was going to show them the location, but first she had to be sure that no one was watching her. She ran to the left, ran to the right, and looked behind Kiw's back to make sure no one was walking up the road. She then ran to the right. " He said we would do it here."

" Uh, are you sure that's where he said?" Nan said.

" Yes. He always gave me this." Mereby took out a folded brown piece of paper. The brown piece of paper was really a map. Highlighted on that brown piece of paper was a red circle. " He said this is where we would be meet."

" Who is this man you're supposed to meet?" Yui said. " Did he tell you his name?"

" No. But I've seen his face…It's on fire."

" The man's face is really on fire?" Koumori said. " I said I would follow Kiw anywhere…I'm just not sure I can handle someone who's face is on fire."

" This is obviously not an ordinary man," said Kiw. " It's just another demon. We've handled a few demons in our days, right, Koumori?"

" Yes."

" We even fought a God of demons. This demon isn't going to be as tough – we never know what we can do unless we try."

" Kiw's right," Nan said. " If the three of us work together we might be able to beat this fire faced demon."

" What about me?" Koumori said. " I want to help, too."

" You're too young to fight Koumori," Yui said. She rubbed Koumori's little head and smiled at him. " When you get older than you can fight those demons as much as much as you want. But right now…you're just a kid."

" I'm not a kid!" Koumori's beautiful wings stretched out behind his back. " I'm a demon as well!"

All the color in Yui's face turned bright white. Koumori was a demon. Yui raised her staff above her head. She swung her staff down. Koumori was going to have his head smashed open if Kiw didn't block her staff with his sword! Kiw attacked Yui with a flurry of his quick-slash attacks that Yui blocked.

" _No one's ever stopped my quick slash attacks." _

" Yui, why are you attacking Koumori?" Nan shouted.

" I thought we were friends!" Koumori shouted.

" I can never be friends...with his kind."

Yui shoved Kiw to the ground. Kiw tried to fight her but he couldn't. Kiw couldn't hurt a girl. He didn't care how pretty or how ugly a girl was. He believed that a woman should see a man in their eyes as truthful and self-righteous. Kiw used quick-sword attacks to move his sword toward Yui and scare her away.

Kiw didn't know why Yui wanted to hurt Koumori so much. Maybe it was because she just found out he was a demon. Kiw though she would understand Koumori was a good boy even if he was a demon. She was stoic and merciless. She nearly crushed Koumori's head with her large staff if Kiw hadn't dashed in and saved his demon friend.

" Stop it, Yui!" Kiw shouted.

Yui's eyes glowed blue. Kiw was pushed away from Yui, holding Koumori, and fell on his back. Not a scratch on Koumori's skin. Rocks floated off the ground and were thrown at Koumori. Kiw rolled his back in front of Koumori, moving his bat friend behind him, the rocks hit his back. Compared to all the other pains Kiw felt on his adventure, this was nothing.

" Why did you keep interfering?" Yui used telepathy to lift a rock off the ground and threw it at Koumori with her mind. Kiw jumped in front of the rock and let it hit his back. " All I want is to get rid of every demon. All demons are bad. Remember how that putrid boar demon kidnapped? You know that demons are bad, Kiw, so why do you travel with one?"

Kiw's back ached. He rubbed his back as Koumori was amazed with how much work his master was trying even though he was in a lot of pain. Kiw wiped a small splatter of blood from his lips off and rotated his arms in circles. " Not all demons are bad," he said. " We were all born to live together with the demons. In a way we need them. They can be obnoxious like Inuyasha, they can be scared easily like Shipp, they may want to bring plague and carnage like the demons that attacked Kaeda's village, or they can be bashful like Koga, but what makes Koumori special is his heart. He never gives up in anything - he has a nasty habit of following in the footsteps of his friends. That's why...I won't let you hurt him."

Koumori was silent. Kiw was actually defending him. No human has ever tried so hard for him before. Koumori covered his hand over his eyes so Kiw couldn't see his embarrassment. Kiw and Yui circled each other, walking in opposite directions, Kiw's sword grasped by his right hand an Yui's Shakujō...Kiw couldn't hurt a girl. Yui raised her Shakujō over her head and charged...

" Wait!" Nan yelled out. Kiw and Yui temporarily ceased their fighting to see what was making Nan act like a worrywart. Kiw guessed how. " Mereby escaped! She's in the forest!"

" Mereby..." Kiw turned his eyes scornfully on Yui. She vexed him. All this started because she didn't like Koumori as a demon. Kiw grabbed Yui by the neck and pushed her into a tree. " We were supposed to stay with her! We were supposed to help her not kill her! We were suppose to restore order to her family not burn it into the ground!"

" Kiw, let go of her!" Nan shouted.

" She just killed Mereby; give me one reason why I should!"

" Koumori is watching..."

Kiw looked at Koumori. The little bat demon was shaking in fear. He was terrified of Kiw's image.

" Oh no..." Kiw let go of Yui. He covered his face with his hands and cried.

This was the second time Koumori saw Kiw cry. The first was on that day...Kiw tried to rescue Nan.

" There's still time." Nan tied a black cloth around her mouth. She was afraid to breath in any miasma she might encounter. " We can still find Mereby before the fire face demon can.

" Fine," Yui rubbed her neck. Her neck hurt where Kiw choked her. " We can cover more ground if we separate. We split together - I'll go with Nan and Kiw can go with the Thing."

XXX

Koumori was relived to be climbing on Kiw's back again. Koumori and Kiw were in a marsh viscid swamp. Kiw moved his sword in its scabbard over his head. If the scabbard became dirty it would slow his time to unsheate and attack. When it came to Kiw his speed was his best factor.

Kiw saw strange demons staring at him. These demons were quadruped ( demons who walked on four legs just like a wolf."

" _Why are they just waiting there_?" Kiw thought walking to the other end of the swamp. " _Why don't they just attack now. I see, the swamp is just too sticky for them as it is for me."_

Kiw needed a strategy to get through this swamp without being demon food. The only option Kiw could think of was to take the longer way around. But the swamp was far more deep and there could still be demons there. Maybe demons who were much more menacing than him.

" Master," Koumori said. " There's something I need to tell you -"

" You're a cross dresser like Nan? I know."

" What?"

" There's no point trying to hide it, Koumori. You're more girly than Nan." Koumori kicked Kiw in his back. " Ow! Bad girl. Koumori, do you think you have a powerful screech?"

" Why, Kiw?"

" If we can use your shriek we might be able to scare away all the other demons."

" But master if my shrieks are too loud I might bring tougher demons here."

Kiw couldn't think of anything that could supplement him. Those demon eyes were leering at him like a roosted leg of ham. Kiw decided he wouldn't be afraid of those demons anymore. If they were going to eat him then they could just eat him. Kiw reached the shore and...Nothing. The demons didn't even try to chase him. Were they afraid?

They were.

Kiw didn't know a lot of things because he lost his memories, but the fear he saw in those demons weren't for him. So who were they afraid of? One howl pierced the moon as a disk-like weapon ripped through the head of two demons. The disc weapon was moving towards him. Kiw quickly slashed the disc with a flurry of sword slashes. He delved the situation and struck his sword through the hole.

" Kiw!"

The weapon went down through Kiw's weapon like a donut Kagome showed him. This donut was made of a silver alloy. In the center around the sharp silver center, Kiw saw a gray tint of weaker metal.

" That belongs to ME!"

Koumori jumped off Kiw's shoulders. Koumori attached his sharp silver claws Kiw took from a demons' treasure and attached them to his right hand. When Koumori weaved he could scratch the skin off of demons where his normal fingers couldn't even hurt a mouse. The shadow silhoutte of their attacker moved towards them. He was everything Kiw never hoped to see. The man who stood there wore a white, open shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. His hair was blonde, cut short. On each hip rested two swords. The one on the right had a pure black hilt, while the one on the left had a pure white hilt.

" You two took something of mine and I would please like it back,"the man said politely, " can you please give it back to me."

Was this guy for real? Just a second ago he tried to kill Kiw. Kiw wanted to throw his toy in the swamp where he wouldn't find it. Kiw however thought this man was just hunting demons. He slid the weapon out of his sword and gave it back to him.

" Thank you," the man said politely. A dark void opened in his stomach and he pu the weapon through it. The wound then sealed shut. Hana thanks you."

" Hana?" Koumori said.

" I'm afraid you're trespassing on this property. And I'm going to ask you to turn back before you get on my bad side. It would be a shame for a man with you skilsl to perish because you refused to listen."

" W're not going anywhere -" Kiw covered Koumori's mouth before he said something stringent.

" I understand. But before I go, could you please tell me your name?"

" The man's smiled demeanorly. What Kiw said gave him great satisfaction. He relished that satisfaction and lingered it until he replied." Leech." Kiw grabbed Koumori, put him on his back, and carried him around the harsh swamp. The reason Kiw didn't around it before was the demons Leech now exterminated. Kiw acted like he wasn't looking at Leech, really he had eyes on the _back _of his head. He had help with Koumori of course. Koumori tapped Kiw's head.

" He's gone." Kiw stopped. He never planned on leaving the forest. Every fiber in his told him to act naturally. " Why do you think that guy wanted us to leave?"

" I don't know, Kiw said, " but I smelled demon flesh on his fingers. He might be keeping a farm to torture them."

" Should we tell Nan about this?"

" Nan is with Yui. I think the first demon she will want to go after is you."

Kiw was thinking about how they were going to get past Leech. It was hard. Kiw didn't want to fight him and he didn't want to run away. He was a man with a boy...

" Koumori."

" Yes."

" Turn into a bat demon."

" What?"

" Leech is looking for a man with a boy. He won't be paying attention to a flying demon bat. Distract him. Can you do it?"

Koumori looked up. The moon was full. Koumori had reached his crescendo. Flying at a high height could be disastrous, but master needed him _to do _it. Koumori's ears perked up and his wings opened -Koumori hugged his wings. Beautiful, beautiful wings. He was _going _to miss them.

Koumori went to the air. He transcended from the forest and flew over the tree tops. Kiw waved to him. Then Kiw heard a rustle. He heard a crashing of a tree branch falling off. Something big lumbered out of the bushes. It's breath was cold. Its fur stood on its back and prickled against the trees; the sound of rocks smashed together.

A large humanoid creature. It had green scales, golden eyes, and a long tongue flicking from its mouth. From its back of its waist was a long, scaly tail.

" My name is Salazar, nice to meet you, _Kiw_." Salazar gave a mock bow towards Kiw.

Kiw took the opportunity and went to hit Salazar in the chin with his knee. However, Salazar was fast, and dodged out of the way. Kiw narrowed his eyes. Salazar spun around, and went to punch Kiw, Kiw grabbed the fist with his own, and spun around, bringing Salazar with him. Salazar grinned as he was spun around, showing sharp teeth.

Kiw noticed a feeling on the back of his neck, before the tail curled around it, and Kiw's neck was brought to the floor, stopping Salazar spinning. Salazar had used his tail, and now jumped upwards, spinning. He came down, extending his leg. The leg hit straight down on Kiw's neck, driving him further into the ground. "Kiw... you are an interesting specimen, aren't you?"

"W-What do you mean?" grunted Kiw, trying to wrestle the leg of his neck.

"I mean, you have no idea about the years of your life. You do not know where you lived; you do not know who your family was. Hell, you don't even know your real name." explained Salazar, licking his lips with his long tongue.

Something about this speech made Red believe Salazar knew something. "Do you know something about me, freak? If so, spit it out!"

"Hehe... so ignorant..." said Salazar. He placed his scaly hand around Red's forehead, making him flinch. "Delve into your memories, Kiw, remember the horror, the pain, the betrayal"


	5. Father of Kiw, His Real Name

**Again, this chapter was added by Btolson23. He's my beta writer. He said he could use this chapter but some of it had to be changed. I would like to thank him. **

Kiw looked around. All was white, pure white, except for a small figure hunched to the ground. Kw recognised himself, though very young. He only recognised himself due the colour of his hair.

"What is this!" demanded Kiw, looking at himself.

"Daddy..." came the small voice of young Kiw. Kiw turned his attention back to the child.

Kiw suddenly realised what this was. "These are my memories... the ones I have forgotten... but why can I only see myself, and not everything else."

"I am helping you unlock your memories, Kiw." The voice of Salazar said, echoing around the whiteness. "But I can only focus on you, nothing else."

"No! Please no! Don't do this! Please, spare my life. Why? Why?! Mao!" came a man's shout from nowhere, before there was a scream, then silence.

"Daddy..." sniffled Mao, tears mingling.

"Mao?" Muttered Kw softly. "That was my name? Mao?"

"Well, well, well. That sure is interesting." said Salazar from above Kiw. Kiw looked upwards to see a Salazar's face large and imposing above him. "Let's wake you up, eh?"

Kiw slumped downwards towards the blackness.

XXX

Kiw stirred, his eyesight blurred. He sat up, and realised he was on the forest floor still. Salazar was nowhere to be seen.

"Woke up, have you?" Kiw turned to see Salazar by a fire, warming his hands.

"You..." Kiw coughed, blood coming from his mouth. "Demon..." He looked down to see a large gash in his chest. "WHO AM I!?" He shouted, struggling from his bonds.

"You know, there's a reason why I didn't hand you into my master. Your special, I'm keeping you for myself." He said, more to himself than Kiw.

"Who the hell am I!" repeated Kiw.

"You really want to know? Well, you're going to have to beat me for me to tell you."

Kiw pulled at his bonds, but he felt himself get weaker. He spotted his sword to his side, just out of reach, and not touching him. His eyes widened in fear. "Give me back my sword, at least lay it on me!" He demanded frantically, fear etched into his eyes.

The edges of Salazar's mouth smiled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? No, I'm interested in the effects of when your sword isn't with you. Look at you right hand"

Kiw complied, and saw the all too familiar brown covering his hand. He knew he had to get his sword, fast. He strained his muscles, and after a moment, the bonds on his arms broke off, and he sat up.

"What are you going to do? Fight me?" said Salazar, watching as Kiw untied to bonds of his feet. "Not in your condition, sorry." Salazar walked over to Kiw and stared him in the eyes. "Kiw... _Mao__,_ you're not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that, freak!" Kiw suddenly ducked under Salazar's arms, and ran towards his swords he managed to get hold of it, before he was pulled back by Salazar's tail. He stopped and pressed his knuckles to his head, then made Salazar step backwards as he let off an ear piercing scream.

"Interesting... You seem to have different emotions when you have this sword." Mused Salazar, stroking his chin.

Without a word, he sped forwards, aiming for Salazar's chest. Salazar dodged, but Kiw suddenly changed direction, managing to cut Salazar's arm. Salazar grunted, and Kiw cut Salazar's leg. Salazar went on one leg, holding his arm.

"This is very, very unusual." Salazar coughed, blood spitting from his mouth. "Not only can you move, but I can tell your about to finish me... I was never a physical fighter; I was only able to get into people's minds. I only used mental attacks. However, I give you one clue about you before I die. 'The man you are looking for is right before your eyes.'" With that cryptic message, Salazar struck his own sharp nails into his throat, performing suicide.

"NO!" Kiw shouted. "I am not looking for anyone... and right before my eyes, what is that meant to mean...Well, I'll think about it later, I need to find Nan and Yui, and then my pupil Koumori."

XXX

It wouldn't be long. He could feel the change transitioning. He applauded it took longer than normal for it to happen, bu why of all nights did it have to be now?

Koumori was invigorated. But he didn't stay that way for long. He heard the sound of wings descending over his head. A loud screamed pierced the night. Something thrust itself at Kourmori. His right wing was damaged. Koumori fell towards the ground about to crash into the trees!

XXX


	6. The Demi Demon

**This is also a chapter from Btolson's book he helped me write. The first half is his and the second half is mine. We've become partners in this little prodigy. I'll need help from another author for the third story, and I think Mirokufangirl would be a great help. Please read on. **

" So you're a ninja?" said Yui, thinking back to the various ninja's she had seen during her life.

" I'm not a full ninja," replied Nan, scratching her nose. " I just like these garbs."

"You're not a ninja? What are you, a assassin? A Demon Slayer?"

"Just a girl who has managed to wander to two handsome boys."

" Why did you join them?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I mean, I kinda have bad luck with men."

"Really?" wondered Yui, leaning forwards in interest. " Like who?"

Nan walked forwards, and heard a branch snap. She stayed where she was, and didn't turn around. She listened carefully, hearing the light pads of something's footsteps. She counted three seconds, then, swung around, drawing her katana. The sword swung through the air, connecting with flesh.

Yui focused on what she had hit, and saw an odd bear-ish creature on the floor, a large gash in its side. It was big, bigger than a normal bear, but it was furless, and it's claws were almost as long as his forearm. The teeth were long as well, it looked like it was a prehistoric descendant of a bear.

"Well, your one crazy creature…" She muttered, now well aware of her surroundings.

A figure came out of the darkness of the trees. She was like a doll, except she was covered in blood, and her clothes were ripped. Her teeth were sharp as were her nails. She suddenly shrieked and jumped at Nan. She was too slow, and the figure landed on her face.

"Ahh! Get her off! Get her off! Get her off!" Shouted Nan, running around with the figure clinging on her face. Yui chased after her, and tried beating the girl off, but only managed to hit Nan.

"Not me! Her! HER!"

Yui had tried to get the thing off, but only resulted in hitting Nan . "I would, but, you know..." She muttered, wringing her hands. "I don't want to hit you..."

"I don't care!" shouted Nan. "GET HER OFF ME!"

Yui sighed, and then attempted to get the thing off yet again. She grasped it around the stomach, and pulled with all her might. With a ripping sound, the thing was thrown backwards, taking bits of Nan's cheeks with him.

Nan cursed and held her bleeding cheek. "That hurt!"

The two turned towards the thing, who had started singing, prancing around in a circle.

The thing suddenly paused, and glared at Nan and Yui, smashed her fists on the floor, making it crack. The vibrations expanded, getting closer and closer to the two women fast, breaking the forest floor as It went.

Yui jumped out of the way, but Nan was distracted, trying to stop the bleeding of her cheek. The shockwave took out Nan's legs, and she fell to the floor with a yelp.

The thing skipped over, and jumped on Nan's chest, he let out another yelp as its small shoes hit her. She pushed it off of her. " Yui! We need to go, now!" She started to run, Yui straight on her heels.

Yui was breathing heavily, while Nan seemed at ease. They had been running full speed from the thing for five minutes, and Yui was never one for endurance.

"... I... need to... stop..." gasped Yui, clutching her side. She stopped, and lent against a tree, trying to catch his breath. Nan slowed to a jog, and stood next to Yui.

"You look kinda bad." said Yui, looking at Nan's face.

"Well, there's nothing a can do about that at the moment, is there?"

"I suppose... so –"

The thing jumped up and aimed a punch at Nan, she managed to roll out of the way, and its fist collided with the tree, smashing it to splinters.

" It's strong…" said Yui, looking at the tree, or what remained of it, with wide eyes.

The thing let out a gasp. Its voice sounded distorted and was much deeper than its normal voice. " Salazar!" It screamed, holing its ears. Blood seeped from its ears and nose, and after a few seconds of convulsing, fell motionless to the ground.

"What happened?" Asked Nan, slightly disgusted at the sight.

"I don't know..." replied Yui, looking unnerved. " I think whatever that thing was, it was some kind of imperfection."

XXX

A boy was lying in a nest of leaves. This boy had brown hair, green pants, an auburn tan vest with a thin white belt. He stirred in his sleep. In his dreams he was watching kids play together. They were laughing and throwing balls to each other. The boy watched under the shade of a large tree until the ball rolled to his direction. He picked it up and tried to pass it back to them, but they all ran away from him. He was a monster to them.

No one wanted to be near the boy. The them he was nothing but an outcast. The only person who didn't run away was his human aunt. The boy remembered the warmth of the fire; then he rolled up ins his aunt's lap and cried on her. He remembered how warm her hands felt bristling against his hair. He remembered the sound of crickets moving in rhythm outside.

" Koumori!" The boy heard Kiw's voice shouting through the woods. The boy didn't want Kiw to see him. " Koumori! Koumori!"

The boy didn't have any strength left after the fall. He went through his change after he crashed on the ground. As a demon the fall was just one tree branch broke and he hit the ground. As a human those pains were affecting how he could move his arms and his legs. The boy really didn't want to have Kiw see him at this moment – too late. Kiw found the boy and smacked his right cheek softly.

" Are you awake? Hello." Said Kiw, it was dark out and the boy was as still as a statue. " Can you answer me?"

The boy shook his head. At least _trying _to act mute would help him not be noticed by Kiw. Kiw took out a medicine bottle and poured some unknown substance over it. Kiw poured it all over the gashes in the little boy's elbows and knees. The liquid sting the boys' arms and legs. Kiw apologized.

" I'm sorry. I don't really know what I'm doing," said Kiw. " I don't really remember much about human behavior. All I have is a sweet boy and a ninja friend. Maybe we should add a doctor to our group so if one of us is injured he'd know how to fix it. We'll also need a spiritual person, a bay horse for speed, a person who's good at archery and maybe someone who can sing us songs. But I guess that's just in my mind."

The little boy didn't tell Kiw anything. He didn't want to interrupt him while he was thinking. Kiw was an idiot. But he was the boy's idiot just like he was Nan's idiot. It wouldn't be a group unless there was one idiot with them. Koumori was just a protocol to Kiw and why else would Kiw keep him around if he wasn't?

Kiw stood over the little boy and watched his foot. He was waiting to see if anything bad was going to happen. Kiw was prepared to cut the boy's hand or feet off if they got too infected. Kiw never took his eyes off the little boy's eyes for a second. Kiw even held his hand and shook it around.

"You are a brave little boy," Kiw said shaking the little boys hand and smiling. " I think the best thing for you now is to get some rest. Go on, sleep under the light and darkness. The light comes from the moon and the darkness comes from the onslaught. The moon battles the darkness. The moon tries to keep us asleep until the sun comes up and we're all safe. When you see the darkness, you very well damn fall asleep."

The little boy listened to Kiw's advice. He blinked once. Blinking helped relaxed him. And when the boy was relaxed he was able to sleep better. Kiw rubbed his hands over the little boy's tummy and sang sad songs his aunt would swing to him when he  
was tired. The boy could not partner it – Kiw, Nan, the whole quest he was assigned as the only demon in his show- he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

" I know your weakness," a voice said somewhere around Kiw. " Your weakness is your kindness." Kiw turned around. There was Leech smiling at him. The disc-like weapon was sticking out of his belly. Kiw reached for his sword…" Are you sure you want to do that here?" he said. " You wouldn't want to hurt your little friend, would you?"

" What do you want?"

" I know you defeated Salazar. Even though he was the weakest one of us he was still a tough one. I want to see how you did it. Follow me."

Kiw didn't want to leave the kid alone. He looked so helpless in that straw bed. He knew it was Koumori. The boy didn't look like Koumori, but something told him he was Koumori. Kiw didn't know that half-demons transformed into real humans on certain nights. That meant Inuyasha must have turned into a human, too. Human, demon, or even a small insect, he was still his little pupil. Kiw kissed Koumori's soft human head and followed Leech.


	7. The Mud Pitt

**This fight is mine and mine alone. I hope you royal viewers enjoy it. **

Leech brought Kiw to a different terrain. In the center of the forest there was a large mud pit. There were rocks, wet puddles, and a steep hill they had to climb down and up on. Kiw clutched his sword in his right hand and Leech held his disc-like weapon.

" Rules of engagement: first person to die loses," said Leech. " Do you understand and accept these rules?"

" Cut the crap!" Kiw shouted. He slashed his sword up and down so fast it looked like a whirlwind. Then he stopped twirling the sword and thrust it towards Leech. " Let's just get this fight over with."

Kiw charged. His sword was held with both hands, like a samurai about to slash, and charged at Leech. Leech threw his disc-shaped weapon at Kiw. Kiw deflected the weapon with his sword. Kiw slashed at Leech, but Leech jumped away from Kiw's slash.

" You think I'm impressed because you stopped my weapon? You disappoint me." Leech felt a draft in his right hand. There was a small slash wound in his clothes. Leech smiled. " Now I am impressed. No one but our leader has ever touched me. Our leader is smart, strong, and talented. I like him. You might even say I'm in love with him."

" Shut up!" Kiw attacked with a flurry of slashes. Kiw moved so fast the sword felt like the wind pushing off his hand. But every slash he made a black void opened up in Leech's skin and the sword passed through it. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Leech ducked under Kiw's head and pushed him. Leech had impressive strength. Kiw was pushed off the ground and slammed into a tree. Kiw slouched, his sword sticking into the ground. He pushed his body off the ground and ran back into the pit. Leech had his disc-like weapon in his hands. Kiw slashed downward into Leech's neck. Leech reflected his attack with the disc. Kiw slashed his sword upward. Leech reflected the attack with his disc. Leech was reading Kiw's mind. He followed his moves and reflected all his slashes. Kiw finally found an opening where he slashed his sword at Leech's neck. A large black void opened up in Leech's neck and Kiw's sword went through him.

Leech's body sank into black goo like rain being absorbed into dirt. Kiw tried to slash him but Leech already sank into the ground. A pair of arms choked Kiw. Kiw was raised up and thrown towards the trees. The tree would crack Kiw's head open. Kiw closed his eyes preparing for his head to be open. However, his sword went through the tree bark. Kiw tried to pull his sword out. He couldn't. The sword was stuck.

Kiw was raised off the ground and thrown into the mud pit by Leech. Kiw was in the center of the mud pit, Leech admiring his sword; then Leech sank into the ground. Kiw was almost back to his feet when Leech appeared and kicked him to the dirt. Kiw tried to grab Leech's feet. Leech's foot vanished before Kiw could touch it.

" Do you have a name for your sword?" said Leech. His voice was a low murmur. " The reason you can't cut so well is because sword's are stronger when you give them names? I call my weapon Hana."

" You mentioned her name was Hana. Where did you come up with that name? You don't seem like you belong with this group. So what brought you here?"

" Hmm. Well, since I like you I'll tell you."

" Are you in love with me?"

" Not even close. Hana was my sister. My sweet sweet little sister. She would always cook for me and sewn clothes for me even though I was a bit of an idiot. Things started to escalate. My sister got married. She got married to a farmer and had two kids. But for the sake of her kids she wouldn't let me around them. So now the only thing I have of her is this weapon."

" So your sister's not dead?"

" Why no. She lives in a good country with lots of fresh air and healthy food. And I also can stop anyone who tries to hurt her. She is my darling little sister and that's why I keep her around." Leech picked Kiw up by the back of his collar and tossed him to the tree. " But I can't keep you around. You did a spectacular performance, but you know too much for me to keep you alive."

Kiw didn't have any strength left. There were only two options. He could pull the sword out of the tree and used it to fight against Leech a second time. Or he could just sit here, bide his time, and wait for Leech to drop a sword through his head. Kiw flicked his head off. It almost felt like a dagger was going through his back. Kiw tried to reach his sword.

"_Do you have a name for your sword? The reason you can't cut so well is because sword's are stronger when you give them names?"_

" A name…"

Leech licked his lips. He raised his disc weapon with both hands on the handles. He was about to plunge that disc weapon into his neck. One slash was all it would take to cut his head off. Leech plunged the sword at Kiw, Kiw reflected it with his sword. With quick reflexes, Kiw was able to pick the sword out of the tree and swung it at Leech's weapon.

" My swords name is Yoshimito."

Kiw pushed Leech off of him, spun around and decapitated Leech. A long vertical blue line stretched out over Leech's neck. His head reattached. Leech moved with stupendous speed to the other end of the dirt hole.

" That was an interesting trick." Leech tossed his disc-like weapon up and down and caught it in his right arm. Leech raised the weapon to his face and licked it. " A weapon is stronger when you care for it and believe it is something more than what _it _is – a tool. But it takes much more than guts and precision to master a full powerful weapon, Kiw. I'm about to show you how powerful Hana can be."

Leech raised Hana over his head and threw Hana into the ground. Hana disappeared. Hana vanished into the ground and came back up almost hitting Kiw. Kiw fell to his feet and landed on his rump. Hana vanished again. Kiw jumped back to his feet and ran three steps as Hana emerged from the ground. This was a sneaky trick of Leech. Just like his power to move his skin away, Leech was moving his weapon through the shadows. There was no telling where his weapon would come out.

" C'mon," said Leech looking disappointed at Kiw. " If you can't even get through a little trick like this you'll never defeat our leader. Compared to him I'm like a peanut." Kiw looked in the glimmer of Leech. Small tears were dripping down his cheeks. He was crying. " Salaaza was my friend. Sure he was a demon and I was a human, but he listened to me and I listened to him. He was my best friend."

The disc-like weapon soared behind Kiw. Kiw quickly dropped to the ground before the razor blade could slice him. It soared towards Leech. However, just as the blade was about to slice through his torso, his body separated. The blade went through Leech's second half, and then reattached itself. How in holy hell was this guy a human, Kiw thought. The weapon kept popping up around Kiw.

" _This guy has to have some kind of weakness," _Kiw thought. " _Everyone has a weakness. What's his?" _

Kiw was cut. Blood splurged from Kiw's arm over his clothes. Kiw howled in pain. Leech's weapon cut into him so hard he might've cut an appendage. The disc-like object vanished in the shadows. Then it appeared about to fall on Kiw. But Kiw used quick reflexes in his right hand to reflect the weapon. Kiw stared at Leech with a sour Kiw prowl. The object vanished into the shadows. The disc object popped up around Leech barricading him inside.

" In my life I would kill both humans and demons," said Leech tapping his fingers against his chin. " They were all nothing but energy to me."

" So you're a cannibal?"

" That's not what I meant. I mean I used them to make myself stronger. Fighting them keeps my nerves sharp and keeps me strong. If you're strong you live, but if you're weak you die. You don't stand a chance against me."

" I believe in Yoshimito. I believe you're strong –"

" Of course. It's obvious I'm—"

" But…I also know I'm strong. I'm someone who does what he thinks is special. I fight to become special. I am a *special* entity that will wipe the floor with you. I am Kiw of the Quick Blade!"

Kiw clutched Yoshimito with both his hands and charged at Leech. Leech's weapon the disc-like weapon emerged from the ground and swooshed towards Kiw. Kiw roared with all his might. Kiw prepared his sword, raised over his head and slashed it at the weapon. The most amazing thing happened. His sword was surrounded in a green aura. It was the same thing that happened when he fought the scorpion demon and when he helped Nan from turning into a demon. The sword pushed through the weapon and cracked it.

" No way!"

Leech's weapon was destroyed. It became two halves of the weapon it once was. Kiw picked up both halves and threw them into the woods. Leech was too stunned to move. The green lining around the sword went away. But Kiw was still going to fight Leech. He picked up his weapon and charged at Leech. Kiw hacked at Leech's neck. The sword went through the line and did no harm to Leech; blood erupted from Leech's right hand.

" Guah!"

Leech cried, only once as he covered his bleeding hand. Kiw said, " I figured you must have a weakness. I didn't know what kind of weakness a sick bastard like you could have: if you are concentrated on protecting only one spot, does that mean your other parts are vulnerable? I figured that out when you wouldn't move when your little toy bombarded me."

" _He knew_!" Kiw thought. Kiw pushed Leech to the ground. Leech was disarmed and had no way to protect himself from Kiw's wrath. " Don't kill me…don't kill me!"

" Who is your leader? What's his name? What does he want with a fan that can control dirt?"

" You're out of your league. My leader is far too powerful for a weakling like you who can't control his true powers."


	8. Zon The Flying Bat

**This is a pretty short chapter, but I hope it is exciting. I am really hoping one of you can review this chapter. I've been very depressed lately until I watched an awesome movie. I'll try to be sturdy. There's not really much I can say right now except thank you to Btolson23 again for his earlier help. **

Kiw shook Leech around. Kiw hated Leech with all his might, but he also wanted him alive. He was the only clue he had that could take him to Meredy.

" Where's your leader's hideout!" shouted Kiw.

" Eat me," Leech smirked.

Kiw lost control of his temper and lashed out at Leech. He slugged him in his right cheek. Leech tried to create a hole Kiw would punch into, but Kiw stabbed Leech in his right hand. Leech cried. Kiw held his hand over Leech's mouth to make sure his cry couldn't be heard.

" I'm going to ask you again, where is your leader's hideout!"

" What are you asking me for? I've never seen his face. No one has seen his face—"

Kiw punched Leech in his face. He punched him in his face again. Leech cried in pain. Kiw grabbed his neck and choked him.

" WHERE IS YOUR LEADER'S HIDEOUT!"

Leech couldn't stand this abuse anymore. He sang like a canary bird . " He's just up that mountain."

" That's a nice joke," Kiw said. " What mountain?"

Leech pointed his fingers behind Kiw. Kiw turned around and saw the mountain Leech told him about. Kiw let go. Kiw was a good six steps away from Leech when he heard Leech's jollity voice.

" I'm sorry," he said. Kiw turned his face around and saw Leech clapping his hands together. Kiw was confused. Was this some kind of apology . " I never meant to hurt you. My leader just told me you're a hunter. But you're not a hunter. You're a good guy."

"You think I'm a hero? I am not a hero. I'm a drifter with nothing to lose. I meant to beat you to death and drink your blood from a boot! Now this is how it's gonna work. Now I'll be searching for my friend."

" Wait. Now that I have given you the location of my leader they'll be searching for me. Let me travel with you for my protection."

" Not interested."

Kiw made his way towards the mountain. He was a good eleven steps away from Leech when something fell from the sky and jabbed a spear through Leech's head. Kiw gasped. The thing pulled its spear out of Leech's head.

This thing was a bat demon just like Koumori. A purple demon with dark spots all over his body. He had two horns on his head and a black mustache, which goes from his nose, around his mouth to his chin. He wears a light green cape, which is wrapped around his chin. Brown robes. He also wear dark pants, which are hold up by a pink rope, tied around his belly, functioning as a belt, and dark boots.

" You bastard!" Kiw said. " This man was on the same side as you. Why did you kill him?"

" Hmph!" The bat demon scoffed. " You're stupid! Now of us are friends. We come and we go. When one of us makes a mistake it affects all of us. You think he was tough? You think you're tough? You're not tough. You're not even tough enough to clean out my snout." The demon's nose transformed into a pig's nose. He snorted in and out like a pig.

Kiw put both his hands on the hilt of his sword and charged at the bat demon. Kiw's sword moved with his quick sword technique. He slashed his sword downward. The bat demon vanished before Kiw's eyes. Kiw was smacked behind his back by his spear. Kiw quickly got back to his feet.

" What is your name?" said Kiw.

" My name is Zon̄. I am the terror of the sky. The hammer of steel. And I will slaughter you. Who are you?"

"I'm someone who likes to be alive. You might even say that clinging on to life is the only reason I'm still here."

" Cling on to life? If you cling to being alive, you become frightened and your eyes get clouded. If you don't have that desire to begin with, you can fight on, right until the end of the world."

Kiw turned around and slashed his sword across Zon̄'s chest. Zon̄'s chest was protected. Underneath the brown robe was chainmail. Zon̄ swung his spear around and smacked it into Kiw's face. Kiw flew off the ground, using his quick sword he stopped.

" Quick Sword Storm Bringer!"

Kiw used his quick sword moving his hands in a pattern, manipulating the surrounding wing and releasing it as a tornado towards Zon̄. It spin and sends Zon̄ flying. Zon̄'s wings opened up as he glided through the air.

" I didn't know you could use wind as your weapon," said Zon̄.

Kiw examined his sword. He swished it up and down and smiled as he saw his own reflection. " It is a sword-style. However predominately, it is a style of speed and efficiency. It's something that's stored in my muscle memory. I do not waste a single movement, and fluid motions are linked together irreversibly causing immense damage of these combinations. Each technique links into another flawlessly fast paced as variants are born from a single technique. It is the Quick Sword technique."

" What else can you do?"

" I can beat you.

" Hmm." Zon̄ pulled his spear back and threw it towards Kiw. It soared so fast towards him. Kiw concentrated on his breath. He could feel the tension escalating. Kiw slashed his sword through Zon̄'s spear. Zon̄ was intrigued. " I didn't want to do this, but you leaved me no other choice. I'm going to change forms."

Zon̄ pulled a black ball out of his robes. Zon̄ placed the ball into his mouth and swallowed it. The inside of his belly glowed red. His eyes glowed red. His nails started to grow, so did his teeth, his arms and legs turned hairy, and his chest turned grey. His wings were the last thing to go. Zon̄ had become a werewolf.


	9. Without Weapon

Zon̄ admired his new form. He was much stronger than his old form. He weaved his claws against a nearby tree as his claw marks exploded through the bark. Kiw was silent.

" That's right. Before I became acquainted with our leader I was a treasure hunter. I plundered through the darkest places imaginable to find my treasure. After fifteen years of being a treasure hunter I finally found my treasure in a graveyard. I call them Hell Berries. I can transform into any of three animals with these – wolf, ape, phoenix. I can memorize the attacks, pain, and any form of attack and heal from it eliciting all my beast armors."

" Blah, blah, blah," said Kiw uninterested with Zon̄'s explanation. " Are you going to talk to me about this all night or are we going to finish this fight so I can save my friend?"

" So impatient. Let's see if you can back up those words. Finger Scythe."

From his middle finger Zon̄'s finger transformed into a scythe. Zon̄ charged at Kiw and slashed his scythe finger at Kiw. Kiw rolled out of the way. Zon̄ tried to slice Kiw again in his rage induced charge. Kiw slashed his sword against Zon̄'s blade. Zon̄'s blade transformed into a hand against. Kiw's sword cut off his left fingers, causing blood to spew out of his body. Kiw tried to understand the horrific and unsettling action. Zon̄ seems to find pleasure in the intense pain.

" It felt good," he said. Kiw plunged his sword into Zon̄'s chest. The tip of Yoshimito broke off. Kiw couldn't believe it. It was his precious sword and it was destroyed.

Zon̄ ate another one of his Hell Berries. Zon̄ now revealed himself as a fighter, showing that by exposing himself to a small portion of a specific attack, he can memorize the technique and build an immunity to it, similar to the functioning of a vaccine. Zon̄ immediately grew anthropoid-like body hair and fangs, composing the second of his special armors: the armor of the ape. Kiw was left without his favorite weapon and didn't know what to do.

" You're very weak," Zon̄ smirked as he walked up to Kiw. Kiw was too busy staring at the broken half of his reflection through his broken sword. " You don't stand a chance against me. Without armor, without weapons, you don't have any chance to combat me. How does it feel to be the weakest thing in this forest?"

"Weaklings will stay weak forever. But weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone, we feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we form teams, that's why we have friends. We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will walk into more walls than the others, and it may also take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That's how you will be able to smile and live strong." Kiw clutched his broken sword in his left hand. He raised the sword to his eye level and smiled. " Come and get me, you bastard."


	10. Phoenix Armor

**Sorry for not putting up a message in my last chapter. I for one think that Zon is one of Kiw's toughest opponents so far. If you don't believe me than just read this chapter. **

Zon̄ charged towards Kiw about to pummel him. Kiw jumped over the demon's arm and jumped behind him . Kiw ran around Zon̄ with great speed. Zon̄ jumped off the ground and smashed his fists against the ground, creating a cracked surface in the ground. Kiw twirled around like a tornado kicking Zon̄ in the face. Zon̄ pushed Kiw off. Zon̄ pummeled him on the ground, rolled back and forth evading Zon̄'s punches; then he kicked Zon̄ off with his feet.

Kiw rubbed his hand. Zon̄ was looking tired as well. Zon̄ had one thing to take away all his fatigue. He reached into his pockets and took out a Hell Berry. Zon̄ stuck the Hell Berry in his mouth and swallowed it. Kiw metaphorically backed against the trees. A brown were-wolf, with shoulder long white hair, and razor sharp claws and teeth.

The were wolf Zon̄ charged towards the metaphoric Kiw. Kiw evaded his sharp claws weaving at him. He jumped on his hands and kicked him under his chin. The wolf weaved at Kiw again. His left claws scratched his left arm. Kiw held the scratch wounds and jumped away from Zon̄.

" Are you ready to die?" Zon̄ said. He looked at Kiw's blood over his claws. He licked the blood clean off and smiled horrifically. " Don't fight me anymore. Just accept me and your death."

" Why don't you just shut the hell up!" Kiw exclaimed.

Zon̄ charged at Kiw again. He raised his hands and prepared to weave them at his face. Kiw picked up a handful of dirt and threw it at Zon̄ 's face. Zon̄ was temporary blind. Kiw picked up a large rock out of the dirt and smashed it against Zon̄'s face. Kiw picked up a smaller rock off the ground. Kiw ran up to Zon̄ and smacked it against Zon̄'s face. He smacked him five more times. The beast smacked the rock out of Kiw's grasp.

Kiw jumped away from Zon̄ before he could rip his face off. Kiw dashed away from Zon̄ and hide behind a rock. Kiw heard him growl as he moved towards him. But then a storm cloud started brewing. Lightning struck the forest. The lightning set the fire ablaze. One tree branch was on fire. Kiw picked the tree branch off the ground and swished it to his face. The fire scared the were wolf.

" Back!" Kiw screamed. " Get back! Back!"

The fire blinded Zon̄. Kiw smacked the fire to Zon̄'s face. The fire burned Zon̄'s face as he screamed in anger. Kiw, nimble as a mouse, snuck away from Zon̄ and ran into the woods.

" That's it!" Zon̄ shouted. His battle descended into anarchy because Kiw just wouldn't die. He put another Hell Berry and put it in his mouth before swallowing it." I will severe this forest down tree by tree until you come out of hiding!"

Zon̄ swallowed the Hell Berry. Black mist spewed out of Zon̄'s mouth and covered his body. For a second Kiw thought Zon̄ had disappeared and he could climb the mountain, until he saw the shadow figure of Zon̄ in the smoke. The smoke cleared and Kiw gasped to see Zon̄ in a new form. In this form, blue scales cover his arms, torso and abdomen, and golden, spiky wings grow out of his arms. He also exhibits red eyebrows, large, feathery golden hair, side burns and a golden goatee.

" I assimilated the pain from your fire attack," Zon̄ laughed flapping his wings up and down. " Now your metal-based weapons and your flames don't have any effects against me. How do you expect to survive now?"

Zon̄ flapped his golden wings. Sharp razor wing boomerangs came out of Zon̄'s wings and sliced through the trees. Trees fell off the tree stumps and crashed against the ground. Kiw was safe behind the rocks. Kiw picked up a rock off the ground and threw it at Zon̄. The rock was sliced in half by Zon̄'s razor sharp feathers.

Zon̄ stopped firing feathers. He flapped his wings and flew over the tress and the rocks to find Kiw. Zon̄ found Kiw's sword. He swooped down, picked the sword up, and glided through the air. Zon̄ landed on the ground again. He looked at his reflection through the sword and smiled as he thought about how _he _was the one to do what Leech failed to do: triumph over the wandering swordsman.

Zon̄ felt something hard hit his back. He tapped his fingers against the sore spot of his back. He was hit again by another sharp object. A half dozen more of these objects hit Zon̄'s back. As he turned around he saw someone throwing rocks at him. The rocks bounced off his body.

" You're really desperate now," Zon̄ laughed as the rocks bounced off his body. " You can never hurt me with just rocks –"

Kiw jumped out of his hiding spot and jumped towards Zon̄. He cocked his fingers into a ball and punched Zon̄ in his face. Kiw hit Zon̄ in his face, but his attack didn't even daunt Zon̄. Zon̄ raised Kiw with one hand over his head and smiled.

" Enough of your antics. Time to feel your bones crack."


	11. Heaven Sky Dragon Azure

**I think some of you might be asking yourself when Kagome's tutor is going to make another apperance in this story after the thing Inuyasha said to him. Unless you're old as me and don't care because you think my story is stupid. I understand if you think my story is stupid. I'm not that good of an author. It's why I won't be a real author when I grow up. He will appear in another one of the cycles. I want to keep this one short because I want to move on to a different story. Please Review if you want this story to be longer. **

Zon̄ bent Kiw's arm back like rubber. His bones were shattered. It wasn't just his one hand. Zon̄ crushed his other hand and his legs. Zon̄ broke every bone in Kiw's body. Kiw couldn't move. Zon̄ crushed Kiw with his foot. His sharp talons piercing through his stomach as Kiw cried in agony.

" You can't defeat me—"

Kiw's body glowed bright green. His bones mended together and his energy returned. Kiw raised Zon̄ off the ground and threw him off. Kiw grabbed the sword off the ground. Green channeled green energy into the hilt of his broken sword. The sword turned into a weapon of demonic flames.

Kiw ran towards Zon̄, aiming to cut open his stomach. Zon̄ somehow managed to do the splits, dodging straight under Kiw's attack; he hooked his arm around Kiw's leg, and fell to the floor badly, his leg beneath his whole body. He growled in pain, gritting his teeth. Zon̄ kicked a leg up, knocking Zon̄ from Kiw''s grip.

"Ah shit, you shouldn't have done that..." Mumbled Kiw. He stumbled backwards, away from the reach of Zon̄. Kiw clutched his sword tightly, and then pressed his knuckles to his head.

Zon̄ jumped as Kiw let out an ear piercing scream, screaming to the heavens. Kiw hung his arms loosely to his side, quiet now. His eyes then flashed, and slowly turned blood red. He slowly faced Zon̄, an evil expression on his face.

Kiw held Yoshimito with both hands, and ran at Zon̄. Just before he got to him, however, Red ducked under Zon̄ 's legs, and cut at one of them. Zon̄ let out a scream as his leg fell to the ground, limp and useless. Kiw jumped upwards, and cut Zon̄ 's arm right off, resulting in another scream. As Zon̄ hopped on one leg, the blood from the two stumps of his leg and arm bled to the floor.

"Y-you... What are you?!" Asked Zon̄ through the pain.

"Your worst nightmare!" Kiw dashed forwards, straight past Zon̄. After a moment, Zon̄ swayed dangerously, then, his head started to slide from the neck, and with a squelch, hit the floor of the mud pit.

Kiw clutched his head again, his eyes went back to their normal color, and his expression changed to normal. " It's over, bat boy."

Zon̄ pulled three Hell Berries out of his clothes. He greedily stuck the three Hell Berries into his mouth and swallowed them. Kiw understood it now. The first berry gave him fangs and sharp teeth. The second one gave him muscles and a strong chest. And the last one gave him wings and scales. All those things appeared on his last transformation. Teeth sharp as knives grew from his mouth, hair as golden as his wings covered his face, and bulging gorilla muscles grew out. He was powerful.

"You will die by my hand!" Exclaimed Zon̄. He took a punch at Kiw, but Kiw merely moved to the side.

"So, I cannot harm you by physical attacks?" Asked Kiw. "Well then, I wonder what your limit is."

Zon̄ swung another punch, and Kiw dodged again, infuriating him.

"You can't beat me!" Yelled Zon̄, attempting to grab hold of Kiw. This time, Kiw ducked under the arms, and landed a neat punch on the jaw of Zon̄ "_That slightly hurt..."_ Thought Zon̄, massaging his chin. " _What's with this kid. It's like he's become a completely different person." _

Kiw took of his shoes ,throwing the clothes to the floor. He cracked his knuckles. "I am going to show you..." Said Kiw, cracking his neck. "My true power."

Zon̄ grinned. "Come on then. I'm waiting. Are you sure you can beat a demon with three bodies?"

"Heh" Kiw's shape started to change. His muscles rippled, and grew. As his legs bulged, his pants stretched, slightly ripping. His nose started to expand and enlarge, forming a large muzzle. Kiw's nostrils stretched, and grew larger. From his back, wings burst forth, very large and muscled wings. Kiw's bare feet and hands also grew, and his nails turned into claws. His eyes slitted, and ears grew.

"Wh...what... what the hell?!" Asked Zon̄, staring in fear at the thing that was towering above him. " I thought you were a human?!"

" **Kiw was the human**," the beast said, his voice deep and husky. " **I am a Heavenly King. The ruler of the skies and heavens. I am the dragon Azure." **

"A-a Dragon, t-they're not real, t-they're legends" Stuttered Zon̄, his eyes glazed with fear.

" **Dragons are real. We find you putrid humans and demons not worth staying around with your enmity. So we hide, because now of you are stronger than us." **

"I'll kill you!" Zon̄ seemed to regain some bravado. He landed a neat punch straight in the muscled abdomen of Azure.

Azure just laughed, the strike having no effect. He swatted a clawed hand at Zon̄, knocking him straight into a tree.

**"Are you sure you can beat a king of the heavens?"** Asked Azure, grinning, although it looked more like a snarl.

Azure slammed into Zon̄ , using his broad, scaly chest for more power. Zon̄ was not taken by surprise however, and used his muscle chest as a barrier against Azure. The two struggled to beat the other in strength as they both grasped hands, intent on beating the other.

"**Your quite strong for a demon."** Said Azure, his teeth showing as his lips curled upwards.

"And your quite weak for a dragon" Replied Zon̄.

**"Oh, You think so?"** Azure applied much more pressure, and brought Zon̄ hands to the ground, pinning them there. Zon̄'s hands were turning purple, due to Azure gripping his wrists tightly, stopping the blood flow.

"Ah... shit..." He muttered, biting his lip.

**"Still think I'm quite weak for a dragon?"**

"Yes!" Grunted Zon̄. His body seemed to swell, and in a quick movement, a large force field of sorts burst from his body. Zon̄ was flung backwards, but even using his wing to cover his eyes didn't stop him from being scraped by broken bits of stone and rocks. When he looked back again, the whole forest was in ruins. The only tree standing was the one where Koumori was leaning against. Koumori was still in his human form.

Azure stood full height, and spread his wings. He dug his foot claws into the ground and leaded towards Zon̄. With a huge burst of power, Azure sped forwards, his wings stretched behind his back. The air whooshed around him.

Zon̄ had only a brief two seconds to act. In the first second, he made a snap decision, in the second; he brought both of his hands up. Azure collided with brute force, but Zon̄ responded by exerting all his force from his body into his hands. The shockwave which was expelled cut straight sideways, through boulders and stumps only narrowly avoiding Koumori.

In the repeated struggle of power, only much more power involved, the two fighters stared each other down.

**"This is gonna be the end of you!"** growled Azure, his tendons bulging.

"Heh... you wish. In fact, you seem like the sort of dragon that hates harming innocents. At least your human self does. That being said..." Zon̄ quickly ducked down, causing Azure to fly forwards. Zon̄ quickly scooped up the barely conscious Koumori in his arms.

Azure turned, and narrowed his eyes.** "Why have you got him? This does not concern him!"**

"Yes it does. It's concerns him in every possible way." Explained Zon̄, with a toothy grin." This boy can be very powerful even for a half-demon and a child. He can be trained. I'll be able to overthrow the leader with him and pillage towns. I'll be the wealthiest demon!"

**"Well, I'm not about to let you take him."** Said Azure, trying to stall time as to figure out a way to rescue Koumori.

"You take one more step towards me, I'll kill him" Zon̄ thought victory was his, and it showed visibly.

"What about me?" Zon̄ grunted in pain and dropped Koumori to the floor, jolting him awake. Zon̄ stumbled forward, bleeding profusely from his back. Behind him, Nan stood, her sword dripping with fresh blood. "How are you doin', Kiw? And what the hell are you?"

**"I am about to rain on this guy's parade, and I'll tell you about this**" Azure motioned to his body. **" In a hotel, after this mess is cleaned up."**

"I'll kill you!" Zon̄ screamed. He lunged forwards, but let out a squeak. He looked downwards, to see Koumori's foot right in his groin. "Hey, kid, what's your problem!" He uttered, his face in pain. He stumbled forward even more.

"Have a good time" Said Koumori, smiling.

Zon̄ looked up to see Azure staring down at him. Zon̄ raised his fists. "I'll still beat –" He was cut off as his own spear through his head. He fell to the floor, bleeding slightly.

" That was fun, but not as fun as being spiritual." Yui was the one who threw the spear. Judging by how she came her to help Kiw, Koumori she must have forgiven Koumori for being a demon. She gasped at Azure. " What the hell are you?"

" I don't think priests are allowed to curse," Nan said.

" Well I'm a priestess. I can curse as much as I want. Goddammit."

Azure's eyebrow twitched slightly. He stood over the fallen body of Zon̄. "No, please, d-don't hurt me, I-I'll do anything, please" pleaded Zon̄, whose body was back to normal.

**"I do this for Kiw's friends!"** Said Azure . He brought one, large, clawed hand up, and brought it down hard. With a sickening cracking, Zon̄'s head collapsed in on itself.

"Was it really necessary to kill him?" Asked Nan, nudging Zon̄'s corpse with her foot.

**" I'm not a nice person. I value friendship, and I don't hurt innocents, but I kill my any enemy and make sure they won't come back. All of you, take care of Kiw." **

Kiw returned to his normal body. All of his energy was completely drained from his body. He collapsed in the forest with ruined wood pieces all over it. Everyone yelped.


	12. Spirit of the Flames

**No fighting in this chapter. Just a lot of talking. Sorry, but in every story there's at least one chapter without fighting. You know, the chapter's you skip after you've read the whole story. **

Kiw was dreaming. In his dream he was standing at a cliff. A cozy campfire crackled in a ring of stones. A girl about eight years old was sitting at the fire.

The girl had mousy brown hair and a simple brown dress. She wore a scarf over her head so she looked like a pioneer. She poked the fire with a stick, and it seemed to glow more richly red than a normal fire.

" Hello," she said.

Kiw's first thought was: a demon. When you're a boy who fights demons and you find a sweet little girl alone in the woods –that's typically a good time to draw your sword and attack. Plus, the counter with Zon had rattled him pretty bad.

But Kiw bowed to the little girl. " Hell."

She studied him with eyes as red as the firelight. " Would you like some dinner?"

Kiw wasn't sure if he could eat anything. He was living in his own dream. The girl waved her hand and a picnic appeared at the edge of the fire. There were plates of roast beef, baked potatoes, buttered carrots, fresh bread, and a whole bunch of other foods Kiw hadn't remembered. His stomach started to rumble.

" Are you a demon?"

The little girl smiled. " No. I'm a fire sprite. I have unyielding flames. As tender of the flame, everything you burn in it I get a share of your sacrifice, you know."

Her eyes flickered. Kiw realized they weren't just reflecting the flames. They were filled with flames –but not like Hoth's eyes. Her eyes were warm and cozy. Kiw scarfed down just so fast.

" That was great," he said. " Thank you."

She nodded. " Did you have a good visit at Cedar?"

" How did you know I went to Cedar."

" Some bear the curse of sight better than others," the spirit said sadly. " For a while, I had many talents. I could live in the real world. Now I'm trapped in this realm. The only people I can speak to are the ones who dream. You have many talents. Some are the talents of humans and some are the talents of demons. They are both manifesting inside of you. It's up to you to decide which path you wish to choose."

" Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

" No. There has been a prophecy written about you and your friends. You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone. You shall find what you seek and make it your own. But despair for your life entombed within stone. You shall fail without friends, to fly home alone."

" Home? What home?"

XXX

" Kiw!"

Kiw was awakened by the sound of Koumori's, Nan, and Yui's voices all linked together. Kiw awakened to see them standing over him with concerns on their faces. Kiw was back to normal. No more wings behind his back, no more claws, and his face returned to normal. Everything about him was normal.

" Kiw, we thought you were never going to wake up," Koumori said. " Are you okay?"

" I'm fine." Replied Kiw.

" Let me help you up," said Yui.

Kiw rubbed his head sheepishly. His face was red like apples. He was helped to his feet by Yui. Kiw couldn't help notice how her big breasts bounced up and down while she helped him up. Nan noticed Kiw's eyes ogling her, and it made Nan very angry with him.

" Where are we going now," Nan grunted, the look he gave him was worse than when she lobbed that piece of wood at the back of his head.

Kiw let go of Yui's hands, still some redness in his face, and he pointed at the large mountain sticking out of the wood. " In that mountain. It's where Leech told me he'd be."

" Who's Leech?" Yui said.

" H-He's…" Kiw's voice was low because the memory of Leech gave him disturbing memories. " He's nothing."

XXX

Mereby snuck through the forest and climbed up the mountain. Waiting for her at the top of the mountain was the demon. Mereby had her fan with her.

" I'm glad you finally showed up," a voice said from the inside of the cave. Mereby was sweating in fear. His voice was even colder than the first meeting for the fan. " Your friends life for the fan. Give it to me."

" No, " Mereby said. " Not until you give me my friend Lamy."

" Your friend. Oh, of course." A dark sphere opened from the cave and Mereby's blond friend Lamy appeared.

" Mereby."

" Lamy."

Mereby tried to reach for her friend Lamy but a dark barrier appeared around Lamy. Mereby couldn't touch her. That was his plan all along.

" The fan for your friends life. Give me the fan!"


	13. Darkness Mountain

**Are any of you curious who the man that demands the fan is? Well, you're not going to find out this chapter. Probably the next chapter or the chapter after that. Just please read on. **

Mereby didn't want to give whoever was hiding in that cave the fan. He scared her. But it didn't look like she had much of a choice. Her friend Mereby 's life was on the line. Mereby threw the fan at the hand and he caught it.

" Yes…Yes! The power is finally mine!"

" Let my friend go!"

" Of course." The dark barrier disappeared around Lamy. Lamy ran towards Mereby and they embraced. " Spend all your time together…as little as it is."

The figure finally walked out of the cave. Mereby saw him for the first time. The man in the cave wasn't a demon. He was human. His skin was ghostly gray, his eyes were crimson, and his hair was charcoal black. The man was wearing nothing. Every human part except his head was covered in red dragon scales.

" What are you trying to do?" Mereby shouted.

" First I'm going to destroy the nearest village with this fan." The color of the fan turned dark purple. A small eyeball was rolling in the fans. The edges were also adorned by sharp teeth. "The next thing I'm going to do is rule the world. I have often heard you humans refer to this as fate or destiny. Only the weak utter such nonsense. It is different for the truly powerful: they create this so-called destiny with their own hands."

The evil man swished his fan towards the other side of the forest, where trees were standing. The man spreads his darkness over a large area and, much like an actual black hole, swallows fifty trees in his darkness. The trees are swallowed in a large amount of gravity and crushed. The trees turned into splinters.

" As my other form once said before he became ME… My soul is rancid to the core, yet it still holds value. Feast on my flesh; I must possess my former mobility, then the jewel will be mine, not to the mention the lovely maiden Kikyō. Feast on me, demons. Devour me! And in exchange, bestow me with your mobility and strength! That doesn't mean I'm needy or talkative."

Mereby and Lamy hugged each other in fear. The man standing over them was scary. He swished his fan again, and again. Large black balls ripped open in the woods crushing every tree he fixated on. Lamy squeezed Mereby's hand as card as she could and stared into her eyes.

" You're my best friend. You'll always be my best friend."

The dark figure turned his head around and stared at Lamy and Mereby. He patted a hand over their small heads and smiled. " I'm afraid now I'm going to have to kill both of you. It's nothing personal. It's just business."

The figure raised his fan over the little boys' heads about to slice their heads off. Both Mereby and Lamy squeezed each other's hands. Both closed their eyes so they wouldn't be afraid of the weapon of death. Mereby and Lamy squeezed their eyes shut when the man swung his weapon down.

Lamy and Mereby opened their eyes. It was him. Mereby's onee-chan. He came to save her. Muon. Muon was seventeen and was around average height , he had light brown skin, brown eyes, his hair was clean shaven though not bald, he was lean yet somewhat muscular. And he wore a black hakama with big pocket shorts. Muon slashed his sword into the man's sword stopping him.

" Leave my sister alone!"

" Sister?" The man looked at Mereby and he looked at Muon. " I don't see any ethnic resemblance between you two. How can you possibly be brother and sister?"

" I was a starving orphan boy in a poor village. The emperor took me in an account that I would protect his daughter at all times. I yielded to their tutelage."

Muoh jumped away from the scaly man and slashed his sword at him. However, the man grabbed Muoh's blade and threw him over his shoulder. Muoh would fall to his death. Muoh was saved by a fiery beast. A giant weasel demon with blue flames burning through its back climbed up the mountains. Muoh landed on the back of the weasel demon and rode him up the mountain like a horse.

" This is annoyingly repetitious of you. Feel the power of the darkness."

The man waved his fan towards Muoh and his weasel demon. Darkness with horror stricken faces swirled around Muoh and his weasel demon, becoming more and more condensed. The man fired as a widespread attack. The ground beneath Muoh's weasel demon exploded.


	14. The Demon Behind The Human Mask

**I'm back! Wow, five chapters in one day, that's pretty impressive, right. Sure, maybe not as impressive as the people who're able to write twenty chapters in one day or write 10,000 word stories in one day, but that's pretty impressive for me. Thanks for reading. **

Mereby and Lamy both screamed at the sight of Muoh being swallowed by the wave or rocks…certain death would await him from the rocks crushing his organs and his heart. It tantalized Mereby and Lamy, whom loved Muoh as a friend and a guardian. They heard a rumble underneath the wave of rocks. Muoh and his demon friend leaped out of the rubble.

Muoh leaped off his weasel demon friend. He slashed his sword at the man. His sword was stopped by the man's dragon claws. Muoh twisted his sword and pulled out of his grasp. Muoh slashed his sword downward across the man's face. The man caught both sides of the blade and pushed Muoh off. The man kicked Muoh on the left side of his face. Muoh blocked his scaly feet with his left hand.

The demon kicked Muoh with swift moments. Muoh blocked his feet with his arms and legs. While Muoh blocked the scary man's attacks Muoh's weasel demon friend snuck up behind the man preparing to ambush him. The demon jumped…the man shattered Muoh's sword, and caught the demon with only one hand.

" What a pathetic demon," the man said holding the demon above his head. " Following a human, how maladroit." The man kicked Muoh's demon into the wall of the mountain. The wall cracked open. A major headache for the demon.

" Leave him alone!" Muoh tried to fight the man with his fists. He punched his fist to the right; the man grabbed his fist and squeezed it until it was inflamed, he tried hitting him with his left hand; the man grabbed his fist and squeezed it until it was inflamed. Both Muoh's hands were inflamed. " Guah! Let go of me!"

" I'm curious. How does a demon end up with a human? You humans are taking up all this demons free will and making him your little pet."

" That's not true – Yama is not my pet! Yama is my friend! His life is worth more to me than a thousand lives of you."

The man didn't say another word. He picked Muoh up and carried him to the edge of the cliff. Mereby and Lamy were too afraid to do anything to help Muoh. " You say that my life isn't worth a thousand of your little demon friend," the man said, " but that's a lie. I'm far more powerful than your useless pet, and much more powerful than you. I can survive a fall from the mountain, but can you?"

" I spit on you! I spit on all you, demon! When I die I'll rise from the ashes of hell and kill you!"

" Show me."

The man threw Muoh off the side of the cliff. Mereby and Lamy ran to the cliff and cried to Muoh. Muoh was going to miss her. He was going to miss Lamy, his sister Mereby, and all the little kids smiling faces. He was a failure as a guardian –signed with the single task to protect Mereby.

A shadow dashed up the mountain with incredulous speed. Something twirled in her arm and she threw it at Muoh. The thing in the shadows was really a chain – a long, metal based chain. .The chain wrapped around Muoh's legs and pulled him into the arms of _another _man. Kiw. Kiw was running up the mountains at full speed with Nan running besides him. Nan was a ninja with incredible speed from years of training in espionage and being stealth, but Kiw was able to keep up with her with his nonpareil speed.

**" Who are you?" Muoh said. He was so scared of Kiw he was about to jump out of Kiw's hands and take his chance crashing to the ground. " Are you working with him? What are you doing?" **

**" Saving your life," said Kiw who was more focused on the top of the mountain than on Muoh himself. **

**" Mereby is our friend, too," said Nan who was also staring at the top of the mountain. " We'll do anything to help her." **

**The once poignant Muoh was taken aback by what they said. Muoh mostly felt pain in his **vertebra. Kiw found a safe looking spot on the cliff. Kiw jumped on the safe ledge and placed Muoh safely down.

" Stay here. I'll save your sister from that bastards clutches, I promise."

Kiw vanished from the safe spot and joined Nan running up the mountain. Muoh wanted to help Kiw with his battle against the long haired monster, but he couldn't move his legs because it hurt his legs.

Kiw and Nan jumped on the peak of the mountain where Mereby and Lamy were hugging each other and the man was holding them hostage. The man turned around and smirked when he saw them, or rather when he saw Kiw.

" I heard how you defeated two of my best men. That's impressive. For a human you've done quite erratic. When you die I think I'll rip your colon out and eat it, see what made you so strong."

" I know who you are?" Kiw said.

" Oh? And who am I?"

" You're the man who sold his soul to the spider demon. You're the one who is in love with a priestess who was in love with a half-demon dog demon. You're Naraku."


	15. Fuzan of the Demon Arm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

" Naraku…what if I am Naraku? What have they told you about him?"

" They told me that Naraku was a bad bad man who plundered, murdered, and raped. You once tricked a bandit into attacking a priestess named Kikyo. He took a bow and an arrow and tried to shoot that arrow through Kikyo to take her jewel. What you didn't tell him was a dog demon guarded her. Infuriated, the bandit leader tracked down his men at a place where women compliment them. He blew up the whole building and threw his body over a cliff thinking he wouldn't survive."

" You're right about one thing. Naraku was an evil man and demon. He was a liar, a cheater, and was very ruthless as well very callous. But I'm not Naraku. My name is Fuzen. But in a way I am kinda like Naraku. I was a parasite demon that sucked on the blood of humans and demons. When I die I was reborn from the blood of Naraku who I absorbed."

" We don't care who you are," Nan said. " We care about what you're doing to people. You're evil. You deserve to die, you bastard!"

" Bastard? I'm pretty sure my parents were married to each other. Enough of this fan." Fuzen threw his fan in the air. A large dark blue sphere surrounded the fan. Fuzen showed them his own demon hand. " I'll fight you two with my own powers.

Fuzan transforms his arm into that of a large black beast's arm, which is dark in color and sports prominent muscles, making him more formidable in melee. Fuzan charged at Kiw and Nan as they jumped out of the way. Nan pulled two small wooden balls at Fuzan. Fuzan caught the balls in his giant hand and tossed them far away from him, exploding over the mountain.

Fuzan transformed his arm into a large one composed of metal plates and sharp claws. Kiw picked up a piece of rock and charged at Fuzan. Fuzan slashed his claw at Kiw. Kiw jumped over Fuzan's claws and threw the rock at Fuzan's face. Fuzan's arm transformed into a large fist made of stone. The stone fist smacked against Kiw's chest and pushed him into the wall of the mountain.

" One down and only one more to go."

Fuzan's arm transformed into a furry black beast's arm. It was very big with lots of throwing power. Fuzan demonstrated its powerful throwing power by picking up a large rock and throwing it at Nan. Nan pulled three pellets out of her clothes and threw them against the ground. The pellets exploded as a gray mist spewed out. The rock went through the mist. The smoke cleared as Nan was nowhere to be seen.

" I see. So there's a ninja in this group. Mercenary in the feudal Japan, a member of mercenaries in feudal Japan who were trained in stealth and martial arts and employed as spies, saboteurs, and assassins. "

Nan appeared behind Fuzan's back preparing to hack at him with her katana. Fuzan transformed his arm into a reptile-looking beast's arm and a lizard tail popped out of his back. Fuzan swished his tail around and smacked Nan into the wall next to Nan. Fuzan smiled thinking he won. Fuzan saw a twitch coming from Kiw. Kiw limply stood on his feet and stared at Fuzan.

Kiw and Fuzan faced each other, evaluating each other. Fuzan, by this time, had ripped off his shirt, showing fair muscles underneath. He was grinning, showing white teeth. "I know a lot about you Kiw. You don't know who your parents are. You don't have any memory of your true friends. However, you know nothing about me!"

" I may not remember my powers, but that doesn't mean I don't have them?" Kiw retorted, looking for any potential weaknesses of Fuzan. He glanced at his arm.

"I believe it does." Fuzan said, before jumping forward, throwing a straight punch at Kiw. Kiw dodged, leaning back on the balls of his feet, the punch going straight past his chin. Fuzan punched with his metal arm this time, causing Kiw to dodge again, this time grabbing the dragon arm of Fuzan, and twisted.

Fuzan grunted, but pulled his arm out of Kiw's grasp, before ducking and sweeping his leg, aiming for both of Kiw's, who jumped, dodging the legs.

Kiw landed softly, and hopped back two meters from Fuzan. The two combatants faced each other, breathing slightly raised. Fuzan went into a crouching position, and dug his scaly fingers into the concrete underneath them, and pulled out a large chunk of metal, throwing it straight at Kiw. He dodged, but was taken by surprise when Fuzan's fist connected with Kiw's stomach.

Kiw gasped for air, stumbling backwards, slightly surprised at the power of Fuzan's punches. Fuzan swung forward again, connecting with Kiw's stomach for the second time, and then proceeding with hitting Kiw a third time. Kiw stumbled back again, holding his stomach, face contorted. Fuzan grinned.

"I thought you were tougher than this. You disappoint me Kiw." Fuzan commentated, flexing his fingers.

Kiw looked up. "Shut the hell up."

"I will if you make me."

"Happily" With a roar, Kiw turned into Azure's form again, towering over Fuzan.

"Attack!"

Fuzan started to punch Kiw, with hardly any effect. Kiw laughed, and pushed Fuzan back with a hand. The force was so much; it sent Fuzan head over heels, his head smashing on the edge of the cliff. Before he could clear the stars from his eyes, Kiw grasped the top of his head, and threw him in the air.

Wind whistled past him as Fuzan flew up, and he started to descend. As his head reached Kiw's top, Kiw ran forward, arm outstretched; his arm connecting with Fuzan's neck. Fuzan spun around the arm. It was this arm that Kiw stomped on, creating an even bigger hole in the ground.

Kiw spun around, and zoomed straight towards Fuzan. Fuzan's hand turned into molten lava. Fuzan's arm turned emerald green with a leonine helmet giving it a more ferocious appearance. Fuzan extended his emerald arm, and hit Kiw straight in the forehead, causing him to cartwheel into the cave.

"Hah! You would have thought that a Dragon would be able to attack me easily." Fuzan grinned, facing the fallen body of Kiw got up, still in his dragon hybrid form, wiping blood of his chin. "Shut the hell up!"

Kiw's elbow connected with Fuzan's stomach, and he was thrown backwards after a punch to the face. He fell into the woods below. The wood cracked underneath him as he hit a cabin. All of a sudden, he burst through the cabin when Kiw kicked him straight in the face. Wood cracked and burst apart, leaving the cabin in ruins. Fuzan at the center of the debris with blood dripping from a cut on his forehead.

"You pack quite a punch..." Kiw muttered, wiping the remains of his blood of his face. "However, it is nothing compared to my strength. I may not be able to remember who I really was other than my real name but I know I've been fighting freaks like you for a long time."

"Good for you..." replied Fuzan, picking himself up, still grinning.


	16. Inuyasha The Dog Spirit

**I finally have the courage to tell you about my story. It is not the best of stories and it is not the worse story just like all my other stories. There's so many things happen that I'd give them a fifty out of one hundred. Thanks for listening. Please review. **

Koumori and Yui were waiting at the bottom of the mountain for Kiw and Nan to return. Koumori was now a human. He couldn't grow wings out of his back and he couldn't unleash high frequency attacks. He would be more of a interference if he tried to help them in his current state. Demons tried to attack little ol' Koumori while he was at the bottom of the hill, but Yui created a barrier that protected them from the demons on the outside.

" I'm sorry," Yui said.

" About what?" Replied Koumori.

" About the way I treated you when I found out you're really…You're a good kid. You're smart and helpful, and you have a good hurt. I saw that in you the moment I laid my eyes on you. But I was also bashful. My hatred for demons made me want to take out the closest demon I could get my hands on. I shouldn't have pointed fingers at you, Koumori. I called you a monster."

" It's okay," Koumori smiled. " I'm over it."

" Did you ever hear this old saying: you can hurt everybody by a single word but you can make everyone happy just through your single action? Until now I never believed it was true. If you hit someone, if you abused them with your words, no amount of sayings can replace the words you just said. That's me. I know I can 't replace the abuse I did to you but I'm trying to get better…I really am trying."

" I think I understand. I'm sorry. I know you must not have wanted to be near me at a time like this."

" Actually, you're very cute Koumori. I really like you."

" Ah…" Koumori's cheeks turned pink like cranberry juice when he heard Yui's voice. Yui noticed this but only smiled.

" You look a little flushed. Do you need to rest?"

" Umm…I'm okay."

XXX

Fuzan was done playing with Kiw. The force field around Mereby's fan disappeared and it fell into Fuzan's hands. With one swish of the fan the sky turned black. Kiw was back to his normal form. Fuzan twirled his fan as a purple storm came down from the sky and surrounded him as well Kiw in a cyclone.

Kiw could no longer see the mountains, the trees, or even the sky. He was trapped in the swirling cyclone with a dangerous demon. Kiw could feel the air leaving his body. Kiw coughed. The air in this cyclone was impossible to breathe under. Kiw tried to move to Fuzan but a smaller cyclone inside the cyclone entrapped him.

" I'm tired of this battle of brawns," Fuzan smirked watching Kiw getting weaker by the minute. " Whoever can survive the longest in here can leave with the fan." Kiw could barely understand every ludicrous word this demon said. Kiw could feel his brain cells dying from the lack of oxygen. Kiw had three minutes at the most before he passed out and died. " I expected more from the hero to defeat me."

Kiw could only make out vague pictures of Fuzan. Fuzan was disappearing from his eyes. Kiw tried to say something but his words were dry from physical exertion. Kiw punched the cyclone ( yeah, what little good that did him). His fist just bounced off the cyclone wall and cut his knuckles.

" Dammit!"

Kiw squeezed his hand to stop him from bleeding profusely. The blood dripped faster out because of the wind blowing on it. Kiw started to feel dizzy…The whole world was spinning out of control. It was the end of the line. A small sparkling ball floated through the cyclone. Kiw expected to see a beautiful spirit that would enhance his strength or a scary visage that would enrage Kiw to the point he manages to keep breathing. What Kiw didn't expect to see was the hollow, semi-transparent, white haired, stern face of the red robed dog demon Inuyasha.

" What's wrong with you!" Inuyasha shouted unable to control his tumultuous soul. Leave it to the prideful Inuyasha to show up even when a situation gets serious and make a total ass of himself. His volatile emotions turned into childish behavior. " Losing to this demon! A demon who waves a fan like a cross dresser! You're lame! Maybe I should fight him 'cause I'm not a wimp like you! Wimpy, wimpy, wimpy!"

" Shut up!" Kiw felt a new energy surging through him: anger. " Shut up!" Kiw raised his head to the top of the cyclone and shouted as loud as he could, " SHUT UP!"

New energy arose from Kiw's body. The glow was charged by Inuyasha telling him blatantly how weak he was. Kiw knew despite his tough and insensitive exterior, he was caring for him like a friend and family. Kiw couldn't understand the subtleties of the human spirit, but he knew a good person when he saw one. Kiw's energy kindled through the trivial cyclone space. The two cyclones collided.


	17. The First Gem

**This is the final chapter of this part of the saga. I know, lame, but I want at least one of my stories to be really short. I just hope this story wasn't too boring for you to read. And I hope the fight scenes weren't too stupid to read. Thank you all whom I can call friends for reading my story. **

Kiw and Fuzan 's cyclones collided against each other. It was a battle of spiritual energy. Fuzan's energy overpowered Kiw's. That was how it seemed, but Kiw's energy started to rapidly rise from its current state and grow stronger. The cyclone's expanded from the peak over the mountain and through the terrain; then it came back and exploded.

Chunks of rocks were sent flying everywhere. Half a dozen rocks almost hit Mereby and Lamy. Just barely did they miss. Two chunks bounced off the weasel demon Yama's stomach. And five small pebbles hit Nan's cheek. In the aftermath of it all 'Kiw was unconscious on the ground, Inuyasha's sprit still watching him with an emotionless look, and Fuzan grabbing his right arm.

" Kiw I was wrong. I thought the reason you couldn't defeat me was because you are human." Said Fuzan. " I realize now you were able to defeat me because _you _are human. I now know what Naraku never had."

Fuzan's body collapsed into dust. Green dust fell into a pile three feet away from Kiw's unconscious body. Inuyasha's spirit smiled at how much bravado he seen in Kiw, then he disappeared as Koumori and Yui made their way up the mountain. Mereby and Lamy also ran to Nan and Muoh's aid. The battle was over. Kiw could _rest _knowing he saved innocent people for a second time.

XXX

**_Two weeks later _**

Time of recovery for Muoh: two days. Time of recovery for Kiw and Nan: two weeks. Both of them used more energy than any doctor would recommend too anyone. But through their recuperation Koumori and Yui stayed by them – even though Nan hated Yui acting all chummily in front of Yui she was thankful for all the help Yui had given them the entire time they fought for their lives. Kiw was back to his demon form. Kiw was just happy to find out his friendship was true.

Emperor Moka wasn't anything Kiw and the others were expecting. Emperor Moka was a very massive tall and muscular young man, with overly large arms and hands. He had mildly long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curing outwards on the front, framing the upper part of his face. He had dark eyes and a wide ,rectangular face, with a flat nose and prominent jaw. His left eye was covered in a simple, dark eye patch held up by an extremely slim rope.

" Approach, child."

The three bowed graciously to the emperor. Kiw pulled out his sword Yoshimito, which had been fixed by a blacksmith, and held it by the pommel as he banged the tip of the blade against the ground. A small vibration went through the castle. Only Emperor Moka's cat demon was able to hear it.

" My daughter told me many extraordinary things about you, Kiw. You are a demon in a shell, you kill people, you travel with bands of people some would call thieves."

" Your majesty –"

" I'm not done yet. You followed my daughter without conscience me, destroyed MY secret weapon, and…" Kiw clenched his eyes whilst the emperor was about to make his denouement, " you have saved the lives of three most precious people. You bow to no one."

Kiw was confused. Suddenly the Emperor got off his throne and bowed to Kiw. Not just the emperor, Kiw saw Mereby, Lamy, and Muoh bow to Kiw, hell; even the demon servant was bowing to Kiw. Behind his back Kiw could hear the sound of Yui crying.

" Ooh, our little baby is growing up to protect Japan and whatnot."

" We are forever in your debt, Kiw of the Quick Sword. Pick just one treasure –anything you want from my palace –I will give it to you. Is there anything you wish to have, noble warrior Kiw?"

" Just one piece…"

XXX

" I can't believe we went through all that ordeal, were nearly killed by demons, almost destroyed an entire mountain, and all you want was a piece of the fan?" Yui bickered as the four walked away from Cedar to their next location, which they didn't know yet.

" One down and only seven to go," said Kiw admiring how sparkly the gem was. Kiw then wrapped his hands around Koumori's arms and pulled him to him. " Hey, will you be willing to follow me to the ends of the earth, Koumori? I know I would. Now that we're on this quest we'll need more people to help us. Maybe a doctor or a monk or even a shogun soldier –"

" AREN'T WE ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Nan and Yui shouted in unison, their teeth looked evil and their eyes widened. Kiw gulped.

" Hey, I was just kidding –monk and demon slayer part. We could use a doctor though. What do you think about more people joining us, Koumori?"

Koumori's stomach started to rumble. The sound of Koumori's stomach surprised Kiw as well Nan and Yui. " I'm hungry."

The three tried their best to smile as tears dripped down their foreheads. Was Koumori even paying attention to a single word Kiw said? " The next town we stop in you can have anything you like," Yui said to her favorite demon boy.

" Yay!"

Kiw and Koumori leaped off the ground. The sun was shining and the breeze was wrong! Kiw and Koumori were ready for another adventure!

" Kiw and Koumori, best friends forever!"


End file.
